The Best Team
by Snowincherry
Summary: Team terbaik Jepang, terdiri dari Naruto, polisi dengan sejuta keberuntungan, Sakura sang ratu dalam ilusi, dan Sasuke si jenius abad ini bekerja sama dalam 'sebuah' dunia. SasuSaku-romance NaruSaku-friendzone /Author Newbie/WARNING INSIDE! DI PALING BAWAAAH
1. Chapter 1

_Team_ terbaik Jepang!

Itulah yang selalu digemborkan Naruto sejak dulu. Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata safir cerah itu tidak memiliki cita-cita yang jelas sejak dulu.

Mungkin, dulu ketika ia masih SD, ia akan meneriakkan 'Perdana Menteri' dengan sangat kencang. Lalu ketika SMP, ia hanya tersenyum jika ditanya hal itu lagi. Dan saat duduk di bangku SMA, Naruto hanya akan tertawa lebar sambil berkata 'Aku akan membuat team terbaik di Jepang, bahkan di seluruh dunia!'

Intinya, ia tidak memiliki cita-cita yang jelas.

Banyak orang yang juga mengejeknya soal itu namun Naruto tidak pernah peduli. Ia memiliki topeng yang tebal dan perasaan sekuat baja.

Ini mungkin berawal karena pertemuannya dengan dua anak yang seumurannya ketika ia berusia 14 tahun.

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning_ _:_ _OOC, Aneh, typos everywhere, gaje._

 _Pairing_ _:_ _SasuSakuNaru atau NaruSakuSasu? Mau yang mana?_

 _Aku Sakura-centric, man teman )_

 _Summary_ _;_ _Team terbaik Jepang, terdiri dari Naruto, polisi dengan sejuta_ _keberuntungan, Sakura sang ratu dalam ilusi,_

 _dan Sasuke si jenius abad ini bekerja sama dalam_

' _sebuah' dunia._

 _Back to story again_ , ( _this chapter full of flashback_ )

Hari ini hari Sabtu, sekolah libur seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Biasanya, Naruto akan bermain bola bersama Kiba, Shino dan Akamaru dari pagi hingga sore, dengan diselingi istirahat dan makan siang.

Namun sabtu ini, Akamaru sakit dan Kiba harus menemaninya, bermain bola berdua dengan Shino tentu saja tidak seru, jadilah Naruto sendirian di lapangan kosong ini.

"Ahhh, bosannya, tidak ada teman untuk diajak bermain!" gerutu Naruto.

Biasanya jam-jam seperti ini, Naruto dan lainnya pergi makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku, kesukaannya tapi sekarang Naruto tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, di bawah pohon rindang.

Dia tidak merasa lapar, sungguh. Mungkin karena ia sudah makan ramen lebih dulu tadi, sarapan dengan menu ramen mungkin tidak baik tapi pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menyukainya.

Suara langkah dari sepatu seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu, ia sedikit bingung. Siapa orang aneh yang datang ke sini? Lapangan ini tempatnya agak terpencil, harus melewati hutan sedikit.

"Ah, hallo?"

' _Gadis cantik!_ ' pekik Naruto girang ketika melihatnya.

Memang gadis cantik, dia memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna _soft pink_ yang di ikat ala _ponytail_ tinggi, celana denim berwarna hitam dan _t-shirt_ berlengan panjang dengan warna putih.

"Hallo juga!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan menyapa gadis asing itu dengan semangat.

Mungkin saja dia bisa mengobrol dengan gadis ini, gadis dengan rambut unik yang baru Naruto lihat seumur hidup ini. Apa itu asli atau hasil semiran?

"Kau sedang apa?" gadis itu bertanya lugas, mata berwarna virdian itu menatap Naruto dengan waspada, seolah menganggap Naruto musuhnya.

"Eh? Eh?" Naruto tiba-tiba merasa gugup, niatnya ingin menggoda gadis itu tapi gadis itu sudah memberikan tatapan terbaiknya sekarang, dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Aku bukan orang jahat kok! Sungguh! Aku biasanya main sepak bola di sini tapi karena teman-temanku tidak datang jadi aku sendiran di sini!" jelas Naruto dan langsung tertawa gugup. Keringat dingin tetap menghiasi dahi Naruto karena gadis itu tidak merubah ekspresinya.

' _Yah, gagal deh buat pendekatan!_ ' batin Naruto sebal.

"Oh," gadis itu langsung tersenyum dan merilekskan ekspresinya, Naruto diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

Gadis itu mendekati Naruto, "Kupikir kau orang jahat," ia mengulum senyum kecil yang membuat Naruto merasa gugup dan tidak fokus.

"Oh iya, ini-" _boof!_ "-pertanda maafku," tiba-tiba saja bunga mawar berwarna biru muncul di tangan kanan gadis itu. Membuat Naruto langsung melongo terkejut.

"EEEHH? Kok bisa? Kok tiba-tiba ada mawar? Padahal aku tidak lihat apa-apa, sungguh!" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan wajah penasaran.

Tentu saja ia bingung, Naruto melihat kedua tangan gadis itu dan posisinya tepat di samping tubuh Sakura sendiri, lalu...lalu gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan dada Naruto dan tiba-tiba... Mawar biru muncul dengan ajaibnya.

Ketika melihat wajah _absurd_ Naruto, gadis itu tertawa, "Rahasia pesulap," jawabnya sederhana.

"Eh? Kau seorang pesulap? Apa kau selalu memakai topi tinggi seperti pesulap lainnya? Kau bekerja di sirkus taman?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi lagi. Matanya berbinar cerah karena mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini.

"Aku bukan pesulap, aku tidak memakai topi tinggi dan aku tidak bekerja di sirkus, sekolahku melarang muridnya bekerja," gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang bertubi-tubi.

"Oh, begitu ya..." Naruto memandang bunga mawar yang sudah ditangannya. Ini aneh, seharusnya sebagai laki-laki, dialah yang memberikan bunga kepada perempuan bukannya ia yang diberi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, kucing pirang,"

Mendengar julukan gadis itu, Naruto langsung menyentuh pipinya, memang ada tiga goresan di pipi kanan-kirinya karena itu tanda lahir sehingga ia sering dijuluki kucing atau rubah tapi ketika ia mendengar itu dari mulut gadis cantik, mau tak mau membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Hei, siapa namamu?!" Naruto langsung berteriak setelah sadar dari lamunan singkatnya, kepada gadis berambut musim semi yang misterius itu.

"Sakura, namaku Sakura,"

Sakura...

Naruto merapalkan nama itu berkali-kali dalam hatinya, tunggu, hanya _Sakura_ saja? Nama marganya?

Tapi ketika Naruto melihat lagi gadis itu, gadis itu menghilang.

Pesulap bunga mawarnya sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali, bahkan ketika Naruto pergi ke lapangan di tengah hutan itu selama dua minggu berturut-turut setelah pulang sekolah. Tidak ada gadis berambut merah muda pucat dengan bunga mawar birunya lagi.

Kiba dan Shino hanya tertawa ketika mendengar ceritanya tentang gadis itu, Kiba tertawa hingga jatuh terguling-guling dan Shino hanya mendengus geli dibalik kerah tingginya, dan Akamaru menggonggong keras, seolah ikut menertawakan cerita Naruto.

Kata Kiba, Naruto bertemu dengan hantu atau sosok penunggu hutan itu. Memang dari dulu, ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau ada gadis seusia mereka yang bunuh diri di sana karena cintanya ditolak.

Naruto jelas mati-matian menyangkalnya, kalau memang gadis itu adalah sosok penunggu atau hantu, kenapa mawar biru yang ia simpan sampai sekarang masih ada? Walau, memang kelopaknya telah habis beguguran dan tangkainya layu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, kau ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya saja! Masih ada gadis yang cantik-cantik kok di sekolah ini!" perkataan Kiba ketika mereka ada di atap sekolah saat jam makan siang tadi.

"Lagi pula, rambut merah muda itu mungkin hasil semiran," Shino menimpali dengan gaya datarnya.

Mau tak mau, Naruto mendengus kesal ketika mengingat perkataan Kiba tiap kali ia bercerita tentang gadis itu.

"Huh, aku kan sedang jatuh cinta, mereka itu tidak peduli sekali sih," Naruto bergumam kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti biasa, setiap pulang sekolah, ia berpisah dengan Shino dan Kiba di perempatan tadi dan sekarang, Naruto melewati pasar yang lumayan ramai sebagai jalan pintasnya menuju rumah.

"Mereka pasti tidak normal, Kiba kan cinta sama Akamaru sedangkan Shino mencintai kecoak-kecoaknya," fitnah Naruto kesal karena mengingat lagi respon mereka tentang cerita Sakura-nya itu.

"KYAAA! Tolong! Pencuri!" seorang ibu-ibu di belakang Naruto berteriak kencang ketika tas tangannya dicuri oleh pria yang mengendarai sepeda.

Naruto segera mengejar pencuri itu ketika pencuri itu melewatinya, orang-orang langsung menyingkir karena takut ditabrak pencuri itu.

"HEII! KEMBALI KAUU!" Naruto langsung berteriak kencang diikuti beberapa petugas keamanan pasar.

Pencuri itu hanya menoleh ke belakang dan menyeringai, menjadi tidak fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

Duak!

Bruuk!

Tiba-tiba pencuri itu langsung terjatuh dari sadel sepeda dan langsung merasakan sakit di pundak kanannya akibat sodokan sesuatu.

Pemuda dengan seragam musim panasnya berdiri gagah di depan pencuri itu sambil mengenggam tongkat bambu yang digunakannya sebagai menyodok pundak pencuri itu.

"Sialan kau!" pencuri itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik jaketnya dan langsung menyerang pemuda itu amatiran.

Namun, seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, pemuda dengan rambut aneh itu langsung menghindar ke kanan dan melangakah maju satu langkah lalu memukul perut pencuri itu sekuat tenaga dengan tongkat bambu itu.

Naruto yang hanya mendengarkan suara pukulannya saja langsung memeluk perutnya sendiri, sedikit ngeri dengan kekuatan pemuda asing itu sedangkan sang pencuri langsung pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan nyeri di perutnya.

Sedangkan pemuda asing itu langsung mengembalikan tongkat bambunya pada pemiliknya, penjual sayur di dekatnya, lalu dia pergi memasuki sebuah toko sebelum petugas keamanan berterimakasih padanya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Oh, astaga? Detektif terkenal itu?"

Bisikan-bisikan itu didengar Naruto ketika mengembalikan dompet yang dicuri itu kepada ibu-ibu, sebagai imbalannya atas aksi heroik gagalnya, ia mendapatkan seribu yen dari ibu-ibu baik hati itu.

"Eh, eh," Naruto menghampiri dua gadis yang tampaknya asik bergosip tentang pemuda berambut aneh yang bisa melumpuhkan pencuri tadi.

"Iya?" dua gadis berseragam sama itu menoleh ke Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau kenal dengan pemuda tadi? Yang mengalahkan pencuri tadi?"

Tatapan dua gadis asing itu langsung berubah, seolah menyiratkan ' _Kau tidak mengenal pemuda tampan tadi? Kau hidup di belahan dunia di mana?_ '

Tapi salah satu dari mereka bersedia menjawab, "Pemuda tadi Uchiha Sasuke, detektif Jepang yang dijuluki penyelamat polisi. Dia sudah banyak memecahkan kasus-kasus rumit yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh siapapun," dia menjelaskan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

' _Penyelamat polisi, heh?_ '

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu, terima kasih ya... Sampai jumpa!" Naruto langsung berlari dan melambaikan tangannya pada dua gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Kucing.."

"Hn?"

Mata hijau hutan gadis itu menyipit, "Tidak apa, aku hanya melihat sesuatu,"

Sepasang mata kelam itu menyelidikinya namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, "Kau ingin pesan apa?"

Sang gadis menggerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Hei, setiap kita kencan, kita selalu ke sini dan kau tidak hapal pesananku? Jahat sekali!"

"Aa, _anmitsu_ dan _strawberry milkshake_?'

" _You're the best, my fiance_!" gadis itu tertawa ringan dan langsung memeluk lengan tunangannya.

"Aku tahu,"

.

.

.

TBC man-teman )

Maafkan author newbie ini, (

Wincherry, Sakura- _centric_ dan nggak bisa milih antara SasuSaku dan NaruSaku. Nah, karena itu, Wincherry mengizinkan kalian untuk mengeluarkan pendapat tentang dua pairing tersebut (tapi wincherry nggak terima sasuxcharaceweklain). Kepuasaan reader adalah kebanggan tersendiri untuk gue.

Sebelum di fix-kan pairing asli, wincherry akan berusaha adil untuk kedua pairing tersebut man-teman )

Dan jangan war disini, please. Gue bosan ama pairing war, buat NaruSaku, kita sama sama suka dengan Hanami dan Shinachiku (Anak NaruSaku OC) dan SasuSaku, kita sama-sama suka Sarada. Bersikaplah dewasa dan wincherry memberikan kalian kebebasan untuk berpendapat.

Saran, kritikan, pendapat selalu diterima. Flame? Silahkan asal dikasih tahu yang salah yang mana dan jangan nge-flame soal pairing, wincherry juga bingung ini. Oh iya, author ini jangan dipuji karena gampang banget besar kepala.

Cerita ini terinspirasi anime Magic Kaito 1412 atau manganya Magic Kaito. Itu tuh, Kaito KID! Ganteng banget dia mah ) nggak kuat dedek liat dia lama-lama...(Heiji, Shinichi dan Saguru juga ganteng sih, Gosho Boys ini nggak ada tandingannya di DC!)

Oh, kalo mau berteman dengan author ini. Idline author adalah sakuracentric2803

MARI KITA BERTEMAN SEMUANYAAAAA!

VOTE DIMULAI!


	2. Chapter 2

_The Best Team chapter_ 2

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning_ _:_ _OOC, Aneh, typos everywhere, AU, gaje._

 _Pairing_ _:_ _SasuSakuNaru atau NaruSakuSasu? Mau yang mana?_

 _Aku Sakura-centric, man teman_

 _Summary_ _;_ _Team terbaik Jepang, terdiri dari Naruto, polisi dengan sejuta_ _keberuntungan, Sakura sang ratu dalam ilusi,_

 _dan Sasuke si jenius abad ini bekerja sama dalam_

' _sebuah' dunia._

 _Terinspirasi dari : Magic Kaito 1412 (Magic Kaito) dan Detective Conan_

 _Don't like Don't Read!_

.

.

Seneng banget pas tahu kalo cerita aneh dan freak ini diketahui orang-orang. Aku menjadi semangat man teman!

Tapi author mohon kalo memang ada typo, penulisannya gaje, pendeskripsiannya kurang, feelsnya kurang, alurnya aneh dan kesalahan lainnya. Tolong beritahu wincherry ya... Wincherry juga perlu saran, kritikan, dan masukkan. Flame (tapi bukan flame soal pairing, kasih tahu juga letak kesalahannya dimana sampai flamer ngasih flame itu) juga nggak papa, siapa tahu kalian sebel ama tingkah atau penulisam autis wincherry-maklum, temen-temen rl wincherry rada-rada sedeng juga wkwkwkwk, untung mereka temen wincherry :)

Oh iya, ini IDLINE wincherry adalah sakuracentric2308 sapa tahu kalian pengen berteman atau bersahabat dengan wincherry. Wincherry ingin selalu dekat dengan banyak orang :)

Silahkan dibaca yaaaa~~

.

.

Wow! Naruto tak akan menyangka hidupnya akan berubah seekstrim ini. Sekarang Naruto adalah petugas polisi divisi dua! Divisi dua yang bertugas menangkap penjahat kelas kakap. Ia masih bisa mengingat wajah tak percaya Kiba dan rongrongan Akamaru yang tak percaya bahwa dia bisa menjadi sebagai polisi, walau Shino tak bersuara, Naruto yakin waktu itu, Shino menganga tak percaya.

Naruto pun juga tak bisa percaya tentang ini, ia masuk dalam daftar polisi baru divisi dua.

Tak sia-sia bahwa selama ini Naruto percaya dengan hukum alam. Orang jenius dapat dikalahkan dengan orang rajin dan orang rajin dikalahkan dengan orang beruntung.

Dan Naruto adalah orang yang beruntung itu!

Ia bisa lulus tes fisik maupun tes akademik, haruskah ia berterima kasih dengan Asuma-sensei yang bau rokok itu sekarang? Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin Naruto sudah menjadi gelandangan sekarang karena menganggur sejak lulus SMA.

" _OHAYOU EVERYONE_!" Naruto membuka pintu markas divisi dua. Hening, tak ada jawaban untuk Naruto.

Beberapa orang sibuk membuat laporan, ada yang menonton _televisi_ yang menyiarkan berita kriminal, ada juga yang malas-malasan.

Naruto tersenyum masam, tidak dipedulikan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya tapi ia tidak tahu jika dunia orang dewasa memang sepahit ini. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang _easy going_ dan selalu ingin berteman dengan banyak orang jadi, jelas situasi ini tidak enak.

Naruto berdehem pelan lalu menuju meja kerjanya dan menyalakan komputer, seperti biasa, ia akan mengerjakan laporan tentang pencurian _Emeryx_ bulan lalu.

 _Emeryx_ ya...

Naruto tersenyum remeh, jika ditanya siapakah pencuri terhebat abad ini maka Naruto tak akan ragu untuk meneriakkan nama ' _Emeryx_ '. Pencuri terhebat jaman ini yang selalu menjadikan polisi merasa sebagai bahan lelucon setiap kali ia beraksi. Bukan hanya Jepang saja yang menjadi bulan-bulanan pencuri sombong itu, namun kepolisian Inggris, Rusia dan Amerika sudah angkat tangan untuk menangkapnya.

Memangnya dia siapa? Hanya pencuri yang memiliki beberapa keahlian saja sudah mampu membuat polisi tampak tak berguna di mata masyarakat. Malah, anehnya masyarakat sekarang mengidolakan pencuri yang bahkan jenis kelaminnya tidak diketahui.

Dunia memang sudah gila.

Naruto bahkan tidak tahu kenapa _Emeryx_ selalu dipanggil pencuri Athena? Banyak orang dengan konyolnya selalu menjawab ' _karena dia telah mencuri kebijaksanaan, kepandaian, dan kekuatan dari Dewi_ Athena!'

Mana mungkin ada orang berjubah hitam dengan topi tinggi ala pesulap yang juga berwarna hitam dan suka mencuri batu mulia adalah orang yang bijaksana. Dari sisi mananya pencuri sombong itu bisa disebut bijaksana?

Baiklah... Lupakan itu! Dan fokus dengan laporanmu, Naruto!

 _Emeryx adalah pencuri terhebat dan dia berhasil mencuri_ red dragon, _batu_ ruby _terbesar di dunia yang di temukan_ China _. Pada hari itu, para polisi penjaga batu tersebut telah..._

Naruto langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Oh ayolah! Pekerjaan yang hanya duduk diam dan mengetik laporan pencurian itu bukan tipenya sama sekali!

Dia lebih cocok jika bekerja dalam lapangan! Berhadapan langsung dengan sang pencuri terkenal! Bukan duduk manis dan memencet-mencet _keyboard_ ini atau merangkai kata-kata agar menjadi laporan yang panjang sekaligus indah.

Naruto mendengus frustasi. Dia harus berbicara dengan kepala divisi tentang posisinya ini. Ia tidak tahan lagi!

Mungkin terkesan tidak tahu diri karena dia adalah polisi baru disini dan langsung meminta posisi polisi lapangan. Tapi dari pada Naruto perlahan-lahan menjadi gila karena seharian duduk di depan komputer dan membuat laporan?

.

.

.

"Mungkin aku terkesan pilih kasih dalam hal ini tapi setelah aku melihat hasil tesmu kemarin. Hasil tesmu mungkin yang paling aneh dari yang lain, nilai tes akademik paling rendah namun paling tinggi dalam tes fisik dan kesehataan?" kepala divisi Hatake Kakashi bergumam, seolah ia hanya berbicara sendiri, bukan memberitahu Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku mengerti cara kerjamu. Baiklah, kau menjadi polisi lapangan," kata Kakashi beberapa menit kemudian setelah meneliti penampilan Naruto dan laporan tes masuk polisinya.

Wow, semudah itu?

Naruto tak bisa menutup mulutnya, semudah itukah dia menjadi polisi lapangan? Keren! Hanya dengan berdebat habis-habisan dengan Asuma, tetangganya sekaligus inspektur divisi dua, dan memohon-mohon kepada Asuma untuk membujuk Kakashi yang merupakan kepala divisi. Dan sekarang, inilah dia! Dia menjadi polisi lapangan! Ia akan selalu berhadapan dengan pencuri terkenal abad ini dalam setiap aksinya!

Bukankah itu sangat keren?!

Kakashi yang menyadari kalau Naruto berada dalam batas sadar maupun tidak, menatapnya malas, "Apalagi? Kau boleh pergi sekarang, kepindahanmu bisa kau urus dengan Shizune, asistenku. Pergilah, kau menganggu waktuku!" usir Kakashi sambil membaca novel berwarna oranye di tangannya.

Naruto mendengus kesal lalu menutup pintunya sekuat tenaga, ' _DASAR KEPALA MESUM!_ ' teriak Naruto dalam batin dan segera menuju tempat Shizune, asisten Kakashi si otak mesum.

.

.

.

Belajar menembak, mengintai dan menganalisis ternyata membutuhkan waktu tujuh bulan lamanya. Apalagi ia selalu gagal dalam hal menganalisis, Sarutobi Kurenai selalu menjitak kepalanya dengan kasih sayang ketika ia selalu bersikap heboh jika bersangkutan dengan tersangka.

Tapi sekarang ia bebas dari itu semua! Tidak ada lagi wajah asam Kurenai ketika ia salah menganalisis, keromantisan Kurenai dan Asuma saat jam istirahat, juga tersangka yang pandai memanipulasi cerita hingga Naruto menangis karena terlalu menghayati cerita bohongan mereka. Dan ia sekarang polisi lapangan sungguhan! Wow, dan ini adalah pengalaman kerja pertamanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan _Emeryx_!

' _Malam ini, aku akan mengambil_ White Moon, _tangkap aku jika bisa, p. Dengan cinta sepenuh hati, Emeryx,_ '

Hanya surat singkat yang tidak ada keterangan kantor posnya, yang membuktikan bahwa surat itu diantar langsung oleh seseorang kepada markas kepolisian divisi dua. Dampaknya? Semua polisi heboh bahkan Kakashi, manusia yang sangat mencintai novel dewasa langsung berubah menjadi serius.

" _White Moon_ akan dipamerkan di museum keluarga Hyuuga minggu depan, kuharap kalian menyiapkan diri kalian untuk ini, aku harus mendapatkan laporan yang terbaik dari aksi kalian,"

Kalimat terakhir Kakashi sebelum rapat pertemuan yang membahas ' _cara-cara jitu penangkapan_ Emeryx,' berakhir. Semua polisi keluar bersama inspektur Sarutobi Asuma, saling berbincang tentang _Emeryx_ atau menyumbangkan ide terbaik untuk menangkap pencuri jenius itu.

Naruto tidak termasuk dalam gerombolan polisi itu, merasa sedikit canggung jika tiba-tiba ia bergabung dan sok dekat dengan polisi senior itu.

Sampai mata biru langitnya menangkap bayangan pemuda berseragam polisi yang berjalan kikuk diantara mereka. Apakah dia adalah polisi baru sepertinya?

"Hei, yang disana!" Naruto buru-buru lari mengejarnya dan menepuk bahu polisi berambut cokelat madu itu.

Polisi muda itu terlonjak kaget, "I-iya, _senpai_!" jawabnya kaget dan menatap Naruto takut-takut dengan mata hitamnya.

"Kau polisi lapangan baru ya? Aku juga, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu, karena memang setahunya ada pertukaran polisi lapangan baru akhir-akhir ini.

"Na-namaku Kiriguya Kurosuki, _se-senpai_!" mata hitam milik Kurosuki bergemataran gugup karena mengira orang di depannya adalah seniornya.

Naruto tertawa lebar, "Aku juga polisi baru disini, namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal," Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Kurosuki tampak terkejut sesaat namun segera mengenggam tangan Naruto, berjabat tangan dengan formal.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia bisa merasakan betapa halusnya telapak tangan polisi depannya. Tunggu dulu, halus!? Naruto melirik kebawah pelan, tangan ini jelas bukan tipe tangan yang suka memegang pistol berlaras pendek maupun panjang. Apalagi, apa itu? Apa polisi ini memakai gelang bertalis tipis yang berbandul bunga sakura?

"Jadi...Namikaze- _san_ , menurutmu bagaimana _Emeryx_ itu?" polisi muda ini tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan intens Naruto dan langsung membuka percakapan.

"Oh? Errrr...menurutku _Emeryx_ adalah pencuri yang hebat, sangat hebat malah," Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung dengan suasana ini.

"Benarkah?" Kurosuki menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku juga! Di setiap aksinya, aku selalu terpesona dengan keahliannya itu!" Kurosuki tertawa pelan dan mengusap kepalanya, "mungkin ini terdengar konyol, walau aku polisi divisi dua tapi aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kalau _Emeryx_ tertangkap..." katanya canggung.

Naruto hanya tertawa, "tapi kurasa setiap pencuri memiliki tempat yang sama yaitu penjara," katanya semangat hingga Kurosuki tertawa.

"Ya, itu benar juga tapi.."

.

.

.

Pencurian _Emeryx_ yang paling ditunggu oleh Naruto berakhir ricuh.

Suasana museum milik keluarga Hyuuga seketika ribut, puluhan polisi berlari kesana kemari setelah mengetahui _White Moon_ , berlian terbesar di dunia, benda pusaka _clan_ Hyuuga yang keramat hilang begitu saja dari kotak kaca dengan alarm dan kotak kaca tersebut dijaga ketat oleh delapan polisi.

Naruto bahkan tidak ingat secara jelas kronologis pencurian ini, yang dia ingat adalah semua listrik tiba-tiba padam, teriakan kaget dari sebagian polisi, dan pekikan sakit dari sebagian polisi lainnya.

Lalu ketika beberapa polisi yang bertugas di ruang listrik berhasil memperbaiki saluran listriknya, yang mereka dapati adalah kotak kaca yang seharusnya berisi _White Moon_ kosong dengan kertas bertuliskan ' _Batu bermata seperti milik_ clan _terkenal di Jepang telah ada di tanganku, dengan cinta_ Emeryx', lalu semua polisi panik dan Asuma berubah menjadi singa kelaparan.

"SEMUA POLISI CARI DIA DIMANAPUN! DIA PASTI TIDAK JAUH DARI SINI! PERIKSA SEMUA ORANG YANG KELUAR MASUK MUSEUM INI SEKARANG!" Asuma berteriak kencang sekali hingga urat-urat lehernya tercetak jelas. Polisi langsung berlarian untuk mencari _Emeryx_. Naruto dan Kurosuki bergabung pada kelompok polisi yang akan memeriksa semua orang di dalam museum ini maupun orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai _fans_ pencuri itu.

"Aku akan memeriksa belakang museum, siapa tahu _Emeryx_ kabur lewat sana!" Kurosuki dengan lantang menyerukan pendapatnya dan langsung berlari berubah haluan menuju belakang museum.

Naruto meliriknya sebentar dan mengangguk sekali lalu kembali mengintruksikan polisi-polisi lainnya untuk berpencar.

"Team A dan B akan mencari di lantai tiga. Team C dan D mencari di lantai dua, dan sisa team yang lain mencari di lantai dasar dan lantai bawah tanah juga memeriksa masyarakat satu persatu! Aku tidak mau mendengar laporan yang mengecewakan! KALIAN MENGERTI?!" teriak Asuma di _walkie-talkie._

"BAIK!"

Naruto langsung berlari keluar museum, melewati berbagai patung-patung berbentuk hewan maupun manusia di lorong museum.

' _Tunggu saja_ Emeryx _, aku akan menangkapmu dan menendangmu ke penjara_ ,'

Walau Naruto terus merapalkan kalimat itu dalam batinnya tapi di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia malah tidak ingin _Emeryx_ tertangkap.

Plin-plan? Itulah Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto menangkap warna _soft pink_ di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang penasaran dengan keributan di museum Hyuuga dan para fans dari _Emeryx,_ sang pencuri jenius.

Tunggu, rambut itu...

Naruto berhenti berlari dan malah masuk ke kerumunan itu, menabrak orang-orang yang mengumpatinya kasar.

Rambut itu mengingatkannya pada pesulap cantiknya! Pesulap yang memberikannya mawar biru di lapangan sepak bola dalam hutan!

Pemilik rambut itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi museum Hyuuga dan segala kebisingannya, membuat Naruto makin panik dan langsung mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Naruto segera menarik tangan gadis bertubuh mungil itu sekuat tenaga, membuat gadis itu berbalik dan nyaris terjatuh ke pelukan Naruto jika tidak memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus.

PLAK!

Langsung saja gadis itu melayangkan satu tamparan keras untuk pipi kucing Naruto, membuat Naruto terpaku.

"Hoooh? Aku tidak tahu jika polisi Jepang semesum ini, memeluk seorang gadis sembarangan, heh?" suara lonceng milik gadis di depannya mengalun merdu, membuat Naruto kembali lagi pada kenyataan.

Gadis itu sama dengan gadis yang ditemuinya sembilan tahun yang lalu. Rambutnya yang lembut, matanya yang bersinar penuh kemisteriusan dan pipinya yang entah kenapa tampak bersinar walau pencahayaan malam ini minim.

Dan Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona. Walau gadis di depannya tampak marah sekali.

"Kau Sakura, kan?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan ingatannya lagi.

Dan ekspresi gadis di depannya terlihat kaget, Naruto merasa di atas awan.

Gadis itu langsung melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menilai, "Ya, itu aku. Ada masalah, opsir?" gadis bernama Sakura itu tiba-tiba melembutkan suaranya.

"Kau ingat aku? Naruto, kita pernah bertemu di lapangan dalam hutan taman Konoha dulu," Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar dan mulutnya merenggang sedikit, "Kucing pirang?" katanya dengan ragu.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan gadis mawar birunya lagi. Di kelilingi oleh fans pencuri internasional, teriakan polisi yang penuh kemarahan dan dinginnya udara malam ini, yang anginnya kadang membelai nakal wajah rupawan gadis itu.

Tapi Naruto tetap merasa bahagia karena ia telah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis impiannya...

.

.

To Be Continue :D

Balasan untuk para reviewer wincherry, wincherry senang kalau banyak yang tahu cerita abal-abal ini.

Lily Candles : Makasih Lily- _chan_ ya udah bilang kalo 'dari summary aja kayaknya ini cerita yang bagus', wincherry jadi seneng banget baca review pertama ffn ini! Lily- _chan_ kayaknya suka sama dua pairing tersebut jadi wincherry anggap Lily- _chan_ memberikan dua suara untuk kedua pairing tersebut. Kalo salah, maafkan wincherry yang ceroboh ini

mimicucu : penname-nya imut bangeeett, mimicucu (minum susu). Siiip, memberikan suara untuk sasusaku, makasih yaaa. Btw, jangan panggil wincherry senpai, jadi ngerasa tua deh -.- , wincherry kan awet muda kayak Tsunade :D

DeShadyLady : Iya kan? Jadi bingung kan? Wincherry juga nggak bisa milih antara narusaku dan sasusaku, apalagi di anime-manga mereka adalah pairing utama sebelum pairing asli mencul. Makasih dukungannya Shady- _chan_ , seneng berkenalan dengan Shady!

Asuka Kazumi : Iyaa, ini udah next Asuka- _chan_! Pas bagian akhir di chapter satu, itu sasuke ama wincherry. Wincherry yang jadi tunangannya si ayam #ngarepbangetgila makasih atas semangatnyaaa

dewisetyawati411 : kayaknya dewi- _chan_ tipe orang yang langsung ceplos ajeh, langsung ngevote sasusaku ajeh. Makasih doanya ya, tapi boleh wincherry minta, bisa doakan orang tua dan keluarga wincherry juga nggak? Semoga mereka diberi kesehatan yang panjang dan kelancaran dalam segala urusannya. Dewi- _chan_ ane anggap ngevote untuk kedua pairing ya, makasih atas partisipasinya (kalo salah bilang ajah), senang berkenalan dengan dewisetyawati411

Joanna Katharina : sipp, pilih sasusaku langsung. Makasih atas partisipasinya senpai, btw lanjutkan ffn senpai yaaaa! Lots of Love too Wincherry!

Khoerun904 : Oke, makasih buat partisipasinya Khoe- _chan_! Makasih juga sarannya, bisa jadi pertimbangan buat wincherry untuk kedepannya. Hehehehe, iya, saku udah tunangan ama wincherry :D #siayambuangkelautajah

Hoshi Riri : Nggak papa, santai aja kaliii. Kan wincherry membebaskan kalian untuk berpendapat, semua orang bebas berpendapat disini. Jangan panggil _senpai please_ , wincherry ngerasa tua -.- makasih buat dukungannya Riri- _chaaann_.. Hehehehehe

Nurulita as Lita-san : weh, langsung milih sasusaku. Siip, makasih atas partisipasinyaa :D

Hime Luvchubby : makasih pujiannya, buat wincherry jadi besar kepala ajeh. Hehehehe, kalo nih ffn fix sasusaku. Naruto sama wincherry, hehehe. Makasih buat sarannya juga yaaa...

mizutania46 : kenapa wincherry gak melegalkan sasu ama cewek lain karena wincherry nggak pernah bisa dapet feels yang 'pas' di pairing sasuhina, sasukarin, sasuino, sasutema atau sasuke-centric. Gimana yaaa, mereka nggak pernah (jarang) berinteraksi di anime-manga (kecuali SasuKarin-tapi sasukarin cintanya lebih ke arah fans untuk idola, wincherry juga mau kali baju bekas Suga, Jungkook, Wonwoo, Vernon, Woozi, Jisoo walau udah dibuang dan bekeringatan, ya itu secara logika wincherry aja sih -.-) dalam hal romance yang bisa jadi patokan gitu. MAAF KALO ADA YANG TERSINGGUNG, maafkan wincherry yaaa. Wincherry cuma mau jujur.

Namikaze Fansboy : iya, wincherry juga ngerasa NaruSaku di Indonesia agak kecil, nggak kayak di luar negeri-apalagi di UK, makasih udah lebih memperhatikan kualitas dari suatu cerita. Wincherry sangat menghargai itu, kalo nggak suka sama cerita ini juga nggak papa, cerita ini kan kualitasnya rendah banget. Ayo berteman Namikaze fansboy! Lu cowok yaa? Kita mungkin bisa berteman #wincherrymodusbanget #wincherryjombloloooh

uzumaki haruno : siiipp, makasih atas sarannya, uzumaki haruno (dari penname aja udah kelihatan banget narusaku, seneng aneee). Seneng ada yang narusaku kayak wincherry deh :D

Guest 1 : okeeeh, makasih atas sarannya guest (karena nggak tahu namanya jadi wincherry ketik guest satu ya), oke makasih atas sarannya, kalo nih ffn jadi pair yang satunya ntar naruto ama wincherry biar anti mainstream! Hehehehe

Nakize Irawan : Makasih Nakize- _kun_ , udah bikin wincherry sakit hati, seneng banget pas tahu ada yang negur wincherry jadi bikin wincherry tahu diri deh :D. Ya, wincherry gak tahu kenapa nama akun aja udah keliatan ss, Wincherry suka salju dan musim dingin, dari kecil, wincherry selalu aja berkhayal andai Indonesia bersalju pasti banyak liburnya kalo sekolah (wincherry memang anak pemalas). Author juga NGGAK mau ada perpecahan antarfandom, wincherry juga capek liat antarfans pairing selalu aja kelahi. Sebelum wincherry nge publish cerita ini, wincherry udah minta pendapat temen-temen wincherry yang RL. Mereka punya satu pemikiran yang agak-agak mirip, "Ini sebenarnya lebih condong ke ss tapi naruto lebih banyak scene di cerita ini, tapi cerita ini kan team 7 ya? Udah deh, mirip aja di aslinya, sasusaku dan narusaku trus minta pendapat ama pembaca" gitu. Maafkan wincherry yang keliatan dungunya, lugunya, gobloknya, dan lainnya, makasih atas kritikannya. Snowincherry senang banget sama Nakize- _kun_ hehehehehe. Tapi pas di akhir chapter satu, kayaknya wincherry udah ngetik 'jangan puji author karena author ini gampang besar kepala' kan? Wincherry juga menerapkan prinsip jual-beli di sini (tapi wincherry bukan anak ekonomi sih, jadi maaf kalo salah) yaitu 'kepuasaan pelanggan adalah kebanggan bagi penjual' atau semacamnyalah. Disini, pelanggan adalah reader dan kepuasaan reader adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi author aneh bin gaje ini.

Anonim : harem kah nak :'D? Ntar narusaku, sasusaku, gaasaku, nejisaku, saisaku, kibasaku, sasosaku, dll. biar wincherry campur kayak adonan tapi ntar ceritanya nggak jalan-jalan. Kalo gitu, wincherry anggap anonim milih kedua pairing tersebut yaaa. Makasih buat partisipasinyaaaa

Namenuu : pairing pilihannya langsung capslock biar di notice, untung wincherry peka, makasih atas partisipasinya dan sarannya! Hehehehe, wincherry jadi senang.

Guest 2 : Makasih atas partisipasinya yaaa, jangan panggil cherry-san, cherry-chan ajaa jadi lebih akrab. Hehehehehe

AL Vengeance : Masa sih seru? Menurut author, cerita ini kayaknya mudah di tebak deh, :) jangan panggil _senpai_ deh, wincherry ngerasa tua :(

Anon : ada yang Sakura Centric kayak ane, XD seneng deeeehh, mau dibikin harem? Ntar jalan ceritanya nggak maju-maju dong.. :(, yang dua pairing aja udah keteteran jalan cerita nya :( makasih partisipasinyaaaa :)

Laifa : Iya dongggggggggggggggghhh, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppp, makasih atas partisipasinyaaaa Laifa- _chan_!

putera ares : lumayan jelek ya? Maaf, Maklum, wincherry lebih sering berimajinasi 'kemana wincherry habis lulus SMA ini?'. Jadi nggak bisa berimajinasi dengan indah, selalu aja ada halangan buat berimajinasi dengan khusyuk. XD

u.s : makasiiiihhh, u.s... Nggak papa berharap kok. Dari dulu wincherry selalu berharap kalo Indonesia bisa bersalju tapi nggak terjadi sampai sekarang (sapa tahu ada keajaiban Tuhan lalu tiba-tiba Indonesia bersalju, makanya wincherry selalu berharap begitu) makasih atas partisipasinyaaa

.

.

Oke, itu reviewnya satu persatu udah dibalas, maafkan wincherry kalo ada kesalahan nama atau malah balasannya nggak nyambung dan ada yang belum ane bales, kayaknya review yang nggak pake akun memang agak lambat nggak sih muncul di kotak review? Author kayak gitu sih di hp ane tapi nggak tahu juga di hp kalian.

Maaf juga kalo ada yang menunggu Sasuke muncul tapi chapter ini lebih fokus sama Naruto, habis akhir-akhir ini mood wincherry ceria kayak naruto jadi lebih lancar nulis dalam mood naruto deh tapi wincherry janji Sasuke dan Sakura bakal muncul chapter depan! Beneran! Wincherry nggak bohonggg

Oh iya, wincherry juga mau tanya, kalo kalian adalah psikolog, atau keluarganya psikolog atau kalian kuliah di jurusan psikologi. Gimana pendapat kalian tentang Mariana Joyce (kalo nggak tahu cari aja di google)? Dia sakit atau memang kehidupannya terancam? Menurut wincherry kayaknya hidupnya dia terancam sih. Tapi nggak tahu juga

Soal pairing, VOTE MASIH BERLANJUT KAWAN! SEMANGAT MENJALANI HIDUP INIII! JANGAN KELAHI MAN TEMAN! DAMAI ITU INDAH!


	3. Chapter 3

_The Best Team chapter 3_

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning_ _:_ _OOC, Aneh, typos everywhere, AU, gaje._

 _Pairing_ _:_ _SasuSaku in romance, NaruSaku in friendzone_

 _Summary_ _;_ _Team terbaik Jepang, terdiri dari Naruto, polisi dengan sejuta_ _keberuntungan, Sakura sang ratu dalam ilusi, dan Sasuke si jenius abad ini bekerja sama dalam 'sebuah' dunia._

 _Terinspirasi dari Magic Kaito 1412 (Magic Kaito) dan Detective Conan_

 _Story by Snowincherry_

 _Kebijaksanaan pembaca disarankan_

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

.

.

Lagi-lagi polisi kembali menjadi bahan lelucon untuk masyarakat karena gagal menangkap _Emeryx_ , apalagi saat diadakannya konferensi pers, polisi dengan jujur mengungkapkan bahwa mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara _Emeryx_ mencuri permata itu.

Selain dibuat pusing oleh aksi _Emeryx_ kali ini, polisipun juga dipusingkan dengan tuntutan _clan_ Hyuuga yang menginginkan benda keramat mereka secepatnya dikembalikan. Bahkan mereka dengan lantang menuduh jika polisi bekerja sama dengan _Emeryx_ untuk melakukan aksi tersebut.

Kepolisian dari divisi dua juga serasa seperti medan perang, Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya polisi lapangan sekarang juga membuat banyak laporan tentang pencurian _Emeryx_. Semua polisi berusaha menebak cara _Emeryx_ mencuri _White Moon_ selogis mungkin.

"Hoi, Kurosuki!" Naruto menyapa polisi muda yang tampak canggung ketika membuka pintu utama markas divisi dua. Mata hitam opsir itu mengerling padanya, sinis.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kurosuki malas dan menguap lebar.

Naruto terdiam, rasanya kemarin Kurosuki berbicara dengan logat _Tokyo_ bukan logat _Kansai_ ini. Pemuda pirang itu mengulum senyum anehnya, "Hei, kau aneh sekali hari ini! Aku Naruto dan ayo kita makan siang bersama!" ajaknya kemudian merangkul pemuda itu dengan sikap bersahabat, seperti yang dilakukan Naruto kepada Kurosuki akhir-akhir ini.

"Maaf Naruto- _san_ tapi kita baru bertemu hari ini, aku ingin bertemu dengan Inspektur Asuma," opsir muda bermata hitam legam itu melepaskan rangkulan Naruto secara paksa dan berlalu pegi, melewati lorong menuju meja kerja Asuma.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Kurosuki, opsir muda itu tidak mengenalnya? Padahal mereka menjadi teman dekat selama semingguan ini dan dia tiba-tiba tidak mengenalnya? Oh, astaga! Jangan buat Naruto tertawa!

' _Jadi siapa Kurosuki yang kemarin?_ '

.

.

Naruto memasuki kedai ramen Ichiraku yang berada di pinggir jalan sepi itu, menyapa singkat paman Teuchi dan putrinya, Ayame yang sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Setelah memesan ramen dengan ekstra irisan babi dan _naruto_ yang dibalas acungan jempol dari paman Teuchi, Naruto melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Ada beberapa orang yang sama sepertinya, duduk di meja depan koki dan tiga pasang sepasang kekasih atau suami-istri.

Mata biru Naruto langsung berbinar saat melihat sekelabat surai _soft pink_ yang dikenalnya, "Paman Teuchi, antarkan ramenku di meja sana ya," setelah berpesan itu, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju meja itu.

"Sakura- _chaaaann_!" Naruto menyapa gadis itu dengan riang hingga membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget tapi tak sampai berdiri.

Sakura dan pemuda di depannya menoleh kepada Naruto yang tersenyum lebar, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" cengiran Naruto luntur ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di depan Sakura. Seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu memandang Naruto tajam.

"Hallo, opsir Naruto. Kau makan siang di sini?" Sakura menyapa gugup karena merasakan aura dingin dari tunangannya. Genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya mulai membuat tangannya kebas.

Naruto serasa menelan kembali kalimat-kalimatnya, "Iya, apa aku boleh makan bersamamu-errr, kalian?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan!" Sakura memperbolehkannya dan segera mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke tapi tak dipedulikan. Sakura juga menghentakkan genggaman Sasuke agar gengamannya terlepas.

"Kita sering bertemu ya, kucing pirang," Sakura memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka bertiga.

Naruto tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang bersih dan rapi. "Mungkin ini pertanda bahwa kita jodoh?" Naruto melemparkan lelucon yang membuat Sakura terkekeh dan pemuda di depannya mendengus.

"Apa kau sering makan di sini? Kulihat, kau akrab dengan pemilik kedai ini," Sakura tersenyum lebar dan Naruto mengangguk kencang.

"YA! Ramen adalah makanan terenak di dunia! Sakura-chan, kau harus mencoba ramen ekstra irisan babi dan _naruto_! Itu adalah menu terenak di kedai ini!" promosi Naruto dengan semangat, mata biru langitnya berbinar makin berbinar saat Sakura melebarkan senyumnya.

"Benarkah? Wow, aku benar-benar beruntung. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke kedai ini dan aku ternyata memesan makanan yang paling enak di sini!" Sakura berkata riang, mata hijau hutannya menyipit gembira.

"Hn,"

Sebuah suara langsung menyadarkan mereka berdua, sadar bahwa masih ada manusia duduk di dekat mereka.

"Oh astaga!" Sakura langsung menepuk dahinya yang lebar, "Naruto, kenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke- _kun_ , ini Namikaze Naruto, polisi yang kuceritakan itu," Sakura memperkenalkan mereka berdua yang sekarang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, polisi divisi dua," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dengan tidak minat, ia menatap pemuda di depannya yang mungkin sama sepertinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Keheningan melanda sebentar sebelum dipecahkan oleh seseorang berpenampilan rapi yang berteriak heboh di luar kedai.

"Eh?" mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

Di luar kedai ramen, berdirilah pesulap jalanan yang memakai kemeja abu-abu, topi tinggi berwarna hitam, dan celana denim hitam panjang. Pesulap jalanan itu juga membawa tas besar berisi benda-benda sulapnya.

"Wah, pesulap!" Sakura langsung berseru semangat, berdiri dan keluar kedai untuk bergabung dengan gerombolan pejalan kaki yang tertarik juga.

"Eh, Sakura- _chan_! Aku ikut juga!" Naruto berdiri dan mengejar Sakura yang lebih dulu keluar, "Kau tidak ikut, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto sopan pada pemuda yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya.

"Tidak, aku harus menjaga meja ini," kata Sasuke datar dan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Wow, pesulap jalanan!" Sakura berseru kesenangan ketika pesulap bernama Hidan mengenalkan dirinya. Naruto mengangguk kencang dengan semangat.

Teriakan dan penampilan Hidan ternyata membuat banyak pejalan kaki mengelilingiya, layaknya ketertarikan semut terhadap gula, " _Ladies and Gentleman_! Perkenalkan namaku Hidan, dan aku akan memperlihatkan sulap yang akan membuat kalian terpaku!" Hidan berteriak kencang dengan gaya _salesman_ yang semakin membuat orang lain penasaran dan tertarik.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin meminta bantuan dari salah satu kalian-" mata hitam Hidan mencari-cari objek manusia yang bisa menjadi _partner_ -nya dalam permainan ini, "-hei kau! Nona berambut merah muda!" Hidan langsung berteriak memanggil Sakura.

Jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah ke dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung, Hidan mengangguk, "Ya, kau nona cantik. Bisakah kau maju kemari dan bermain denganku? Maaf, bisakah kalian memberikan jalan untuk nona cantik itu?" pintanya pada penonton yang ada di barisan depan.

Dengan otomatis, para penonton langsung menyingkir dan membentuk sebuah jalan agar Sakura dapat lewat. Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang tampak antusias itu.

"Baiklah, kau acak kartu ini, nona cantik," Hidan memberikan Sakura satu set kartu _bridge_ yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Sakura.

"Uhm, di acak seperti biasa kan?" tanya Sakura sebelum mengacak kartu itu seperti biasa.

Hidan mengangguk dan para penonton masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ouwh!"

Tak sengaja, orang yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura menyenggol gadis itu dengan keras hingga membuat Sakura terjatuh dan kartu-kartunya terhambur di trotoar itu.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

"Oh, astaga! Maafkan saya!"

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, nona cantik?"

Tiga orang tersebut langsung berlutut dan menanyakan kondisi Sakura, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Lebih baik anda menjawab telepon anda," ujar Sakura menenangkan nyonya yang tak sengaja menyenggolnya itu karena terburu mengambil _handphone_ yang berbunyi di tasnya itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya," nyonya itu buru-buru keluar dari gerombolan untuk menjawab teleponnya.

Sakura langsung mengumpulkan kartu-kartu yang bececeran tersebut dan segera mengacaknya seperti biasa.

"Hem, baiklah. Lupakan insiden tadi dan fokus ke permainan ini! Bukankah menjawab 'seolah aku tahu kartunya' setelah kartunya diketahui itu sudah biasa?" Hidan langsung berseru.

"YAAA!" seru penonton semangat.

"Apalagi kalian pasti ada yang berpikir bahwa nona cantik ini bisa saja adalah temanku dan dia diam-diam memberitahu apa kartu yang ia pegang kan?" Hidan kembali berseru dengan gaya _salesman_ -nya.

Beberapa penonton ada yang mengangguk seolah mengiyakan perkataan Hidan tadi.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku memilih..." dahi Hidan mengerut dan matanya memicing, serta tangan kanannya mengelus dagu lancipnya, "...aku memilih lima hati!"

"Nah, para penonton ingatlah jawabanku tadi! Dan nona cantik, pilihlah kartu yang kau inginkan dan tunjukkan pada penonton bahwa kartu itu memang bergambar lima hati!" teriak Hidan dan makin membuat banyak pejalan kaki tertarik dengan aksinya.

Sakura mengangguk, ia langsung mengambil kartu yang berada di tengah tumpukan kartu _bridge_ itu dan melihatnya sebentar, tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung tampak penuh penyesalan, "maaf, tapi ini bukan lima hati..." katanya dengan nada penuh minta maaf.

Naruto melirik Hidan yang tampak kecewa dan penonton yang mulai meninggalkan pesulap itu hingga suara Sakura kembali terdengar.

"TAPI INI KARTU _EMERYX_! DIA AKAN BERAKSI LAGI!" Sakura berteriak semangat dan membuat para pejalan kaki malah kembali melingkari Sakura dan Hidan, dan Naruto termasuk dalam lingkaran tersebut.

"Benarkah?!"

" _Emeryx-sama_ akan beraksi lagi?"

"Disini tertulis, ' _Aku akan mengambil_ Olympic Australis, _batu_ opal _terbesar di dunia pada hari sabtu minggu ini, dengan penuh cinta_ \- Emeryx,' _Emeryx_ akan beraksi kembali!" Sakura berteriak girang dan membuat pejalan kaki juga berteriak girang.

Tentu saja mereka menyukai _Emeryx_ , walau dia adalah pencuri internasional tapi aksinya yang menakjubkan, membuat mereka menyukainya.

"Aku tidak sabar _Emeryx_ akan segera beraksi! Keajaiban apa lagi yang akan ia perlihatkan?"

"Apa polisi akan terlihat pecundang lagi?"

"Lihat! Lihat! Di internet, pengumuman pencurian _Emeryx_ juga telah diumumkan! _Emeryx-sama_ akan mencuri batu _opal_ terbesar di dunia!" pekik seorang gadis berseragam _sailor_ itu.

"Benar! _Emeryx_ akan mencuri _opal_ terbesar dan termahal di dunia ini! _Olympic Australis_ yang dipamerkan di museum kota, sabtu malam! Wah, aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya!" pria setengah baya juga berseru semangat.

Naruto memperhatikan pejalan kaki yang sekarang ribut menceritakan betapa penasarannya mereka tentang aksi _Emeryx_ kali ini. Mata birunya kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan kartu itu.

' _Tunggu...itu berarti para polisi sekarang sedang..._ ' Naruto langsung memikirkan wajah murka Asuma dan Kakashi karena pemberitahuan _Emeryx_ kali ini.

"Naruto, ayo masuk! Sepertinya ramen kita sudah-" Sakura menarik tangan _tan_ Naruto tapi Naruto melepaskannya pelan.

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kurasa mereka sekarang seperti cacing kepanasan!" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura untuk kembali ke kantor polisi walau jam makan siang belum selesai.

Sakura memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu mengangkat bahunya sekilas kemudian masuk ke kedai ramen.

Ia tersenyum dan menarik kursi untuk mendapat perhatian pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Dimana opsir itu?" tanyanya.

" _Well_ , dia kembali ke kantor polisi. Sepertinya polisi divisi dua ribut tentang _Olympic Australis_ itu," Sakura memamerkan kartu _Emeryx_ dengan mengapitnya di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Sasuke hanya menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Dua ramen ekstra daging babi dan _naruto_ serta satu ramen ekstra tomat datang! Silahkan dinikmati!" wanita berambut cokelat panjang mengantarakan pesanan mereka dan menaruh tiga mangkuk untuk mereka.

"Eh? Dimana Naruto?" tanyanya heran karena tidak melihat pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu.

"Naruto? Oh, dia kembali ke kantor polisi-" Sakura melirik _name tag_ wanita itu, "Ayame- _san_ , apa kau mengenal Naruto sudah lama?" tanya Sakura kepada Ayame, pelayan sekaligus anak pemilik kedai ini.

"Naruto ya.. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, kurasa ia sudah sejak kecil menjadi pelanggan tetap disini," jelas Ayame.

"Lama sekali..."

"Iya. Kadang dia sewaktu kecil sering datang ke sini bersama Sarutobi Hiruzen, kakek angkatnya, Asuma- _san_ atau Iruka- _san_ , paman angkatnya,"

"Eh? Memangnya di mana orang tua Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ehm, a-aku tidak tahu sebenarnya tapi yang kudengar dari pembicaraan ayah dan Hiruzen _-san_ , Naruto yatim-piatu sejak kecil," jelas Ayame.

"Ayame! Pesanan meja lima sudah siap!" pria tua, pemilik kedai itu berteriak.

"Oh, itu ayahku. Lalu bagaimana dengan ramen itu?" Ayame menunjuk ramen Naruto dengan dagu runcingnya.

Sakura mengulum senyum, "Naruto mengatakan, ramen itu boleh menjadi ramenku. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Ayame- _san_?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dari pada ramen ini terbuang sia-sia, kalau begitu aku permisi. Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja aku!" Ayame tersenyum lebar dan undur diri untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura dan Ayame sedari tadi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau merasa familiar dengan nama Sarutobi Hiruzen itu?" tanya Sakura balik dan di jawab gelengan oleh Sasuke.

"Ini aneh, aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu," gerutu Sakura seraya mengambil sumpit dan mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian.

"Mungkin orang tua itu salah satu orang yang pernah kau hibur," Sasuke mendengus dan mengikuti jejak Sakura, yaitu mengambil sumpit dan mematahkannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. _Ittadakamasu_!"

" _Ittadakimassu_ ,"

"Waaah.. benar kata Naruto! Ramen ini enak sekali, kurasa aku bisa menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk lagi jika seenak ini!"

"Dan kau akan mengeluh soal berat badanmu,"

"Oh, diamlah Sasuke- _kun_!"

.

.

.

Rapat kembali digelar untuk membahas strategi penangkapan _Emeryx._

"Jadi apakah ada saran untuk menangkap _Emeryx_ kali ini?" Kakashi, selaku pemimpin dalam rapat ini.

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya dan menjadi pusat seluruh perhatian para polisi, "Bagaimana kalau kita memakai _masker gas_? Bukankah setiap kali _Emeryx_ beraksi, ia memakai _gas_ tidur?" Kurosuki menjelaskan singkat dan Naruto memperhatikannya.

" _Emeryx_ selalu memakai _gas_ tidur untuk membuat para polisi penjaga ruang listrik tertidur sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mematikan seluruh aliran listrik di museum. Di saat kita panik karena listrik mati, ia akan mencuri batu permata yang polisi saat itu lengah," lanjut Kurosuki panjang lebar dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari anggota rapat.

"Itu saran yang bagus. Kita bisa memakai _masker gas_ dan lampu _emergency_ , di setiap lorong kita sediakan lampu _emergency_ masing-masing dua atau tiga dan setiap lampu di jaga oleh dua polisi," kata Kakashi serius.

"Sehingga setiap lorong, di jaga enam polisi atau lebih," lanjut Kurosuki.

"Tapi, Kakashi. Apa kita memiliki _masker gas_ dan lampu _emergency_ sebanyak itu?" tanya Asuma.

"A-ano, divisi dua memiliki kurang lebih seratus lampu _emergency_ dan dua ratus masker gas," seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang berdiri di sebelah Kakashi tiba-tiba menyahut kalem.

"Itu bagus. Di museum kota, terdapat sepuluh lorong tiap lantainya, jadi ada dua puluh lorong di museum itu. Belum lagi ruangan listrik dan ruangan pamerannya, dan kira-kira lampu _emergency_ yang tersisa untuk ruang utama hanya enam lampu, juga untuk _masker gas_ , di ruangan utama dijaga oleh dua puluh polisi, setengahnya berjaga di sekitar _Olympic Australis_ , dan lainnya di sekitar ruangan" Kurenai menunjukkan kertas coretannya. Di sana tampaklah hitungan Kurenai mengenai pembagian lampu _emergency_ dan masker gas.

"Oooh, hitungan yang bagus Kurenai," puji Kakashi malas-malasan.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan polisi yang berjaga di ruangan utama? Apa akan di pilih secara acak?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Asuma menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak, bocah. Kami akan selektif untuk memilih polisi yang pantas dalam hal ini,"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "kalau begitu, apakah aku pantas?" tanyanya semangat.

"Kau jaga di lorong," bukan Asuma yang menjawab, melainkan Kakashi.

"Hahh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Bodoh, kau kan polisi baru, tidak mungkin untuk menempatkanmu dalam posisi sepenting itu," ejek polisi lain.

Naruto mencibirkan bibirnya tak senang.

.

.

.

"Hoi Kurosuki!" Naruto memanggil opsir berambut cokelat madu itu ketika rapat telah dibubarkan. Kurosuki menoleh dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Hai, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang _Emeryx_?" tanya Naruto langsung.

' _Jika Kurosuki yang ini bukanlah Kurosuki yang kemarin..._ ' maka Naruto tak akan bisa mempercayai Kurosuki lagi.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah pencuri yang harus mendekam di penjara. Aku tak peduli dengan panggilannya, pencuri _Athena_ atau pencuri antena. Dia selalu membuat polisi divisi dua tak bisa mengenakkan lencana bunga sakura dengan bangga disetiap aksinya," jawab Kurosuki lugas dan langsung berlalu.

" _Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, walau aku polisi divisi dua tapi aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kalau_ Emeryx _tertangkap..."_

Benar, Kurosuki yang ini bukanlah Kurosuki yang kemarin. Walau penampilannya sama tapi jelas ada perbedaan mencolok untuk Kurosuki yang ini atau yang kemarin.

Jadi siapa Kurosuki yang kemarin?

Naruto menggeleng kuat, "Naruto! Tidak ada yang namanya hantu di dunia ini!" ia menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri, "Ayo menangkap _Emeryx_ itu dan buktikan bahwa kau pantas untuk berada di kepolisian divisi dua ini!"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sepasang mata bulat berwarna bulan memperhatikannya sejak tadi..

.

.

.

"Permisa! Lihatlah lautan manusia di bawah sana yang terus meneriakkan _Emeryx_ dengan semangat!" seorang _reporter_ berambut pirang pucat dengan mata _aquamarine_ melaporkan suasana ramai museum kota saat itu.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, pada malam ini jam sembilan tepat. _Emeryx_ akan mencuri _Olympic Australis_ , batu _opal_ terbesar yang ada di dunia ini. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah _Emeryx_ bisa melakukan hal itu?" Yamanaka Ino, sang reporter berseru semangat di depan kamera.

" _EMERYX_!"

" _EMERYX_!"

"KYAAAAA! _EMERYX-SAMAAAA_!"

Orang-orang tanpa lelah terus meneriakkan nama Emeryx hingga terdengar oleh polisi-polisi yang menjaga di dalam museum.

' _Apa-apaan sih mereka itu? Malah mendukung pencuri, bukan polisi,_ ' batin Naruto kesal

Mata biru safirnya memerhatikan polisi-polisi yang juga memakai masker gas sepertinya. Semua orang tampak siap untuk segera menangkap _Emeryx_ , pencuri _Athena_ yang sombong itu.

Namun kali ini Naruto juga memiliki rencana sendiri dan ia yakin rencana itu akan mengantarkan _Emeryx_ langsung ke dalam penjara.

Tapi terkadang, waktu terasa cepat berlalu jika kau sedang semangat, bukan?

Begitu pula yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Tak terasa, tinggal sepuluh detik lagi sebelum waktu pemberitahuan pencurian _Olympic Australi_ s tiba.

Orang-orang di luar museum menghitung mundur waktu.

"Sepuluh..."

"Sembilan.."

"Delapan..."

"Permisa! Masyarakat telah menghitung mundur waktu sebelum waktu pemberitahuan Emeryx!"

"Tujuh.."

"Enam..."

Sesosok bayangan dengan jubah hitam itu tersenyum ketika mendengar samar-samar teriakan dari luar museum.

"Lima..."

"Empat.."

Polisi memasang sikap waspada.

"Tiga..."

"Jangan lengah! Semua polisi tetap di posisi masing-masing!" teriak Asuma.

"Dua..."

"SATU!"

 _Pats_!

Semua listrik di dalam museum tiba-tiba mati dan orang-orang di luar museum berteriak kegirangan karena tahu bahwa _Emeryx_ telah melancarkan aksinya.

Polisi-polisi yang menjaga lampu _emergency_ langsung menyalakan lampu itu.

 _Praaang!_

Suara barang yang pecah membuat semua kepala di ruangan itu menoleh kaget ke sumber suara.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Asuma meneriaki seorang polisi yang telah memecahkan kotak kaca pelindung _Olympic Australis_.

Namun polisi itu melemparkan pipa besi panjang ke wajah Asuma dan berlari pergi.

"Sialan! Semuanya kejar dia! Dia pasti _Emeryx_!" Asuma menangkis pipa tersebut dan segera memberikan perintah.

Sedangkan polisi itu atau _Emeryx_ berlari menuju jendela besar yang memperlihatkan ratusan orang di depan museum.

Tindakan Emeryx selanjutnya membuat semua polisi membatu.

 _PRAAAANGG!_

 _Emeryx_ sengaja menerobos jendela itu tanpa ragu, namun yang paling membuat polisi kaget adalah saat tubuh berpakaian polisi itu terjun mengikuti arus gravitasi. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara tubuh yang menghantam tanah terdengar keras, diiringi teriakan ketakutan masyarakat dan keterkejutan polisi.

"A-APA?!"

"KYAAAA!"

"A-apa itu, _Emeryx-sama_?"

" _Emeryx-sama_! Jangan mati!"

"Lebih baik kita periksa saja!" beberapa orang mendekati tubuh yang tergeletak di halaman museum. Cairan merah mengelilingi tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya! Semua orang mundur! Biarkan polisi yang bekerja!" Asuma berteriak dari lantai dua dan orang-orang menurutinya.

Semua polisi di lantai dua, termasuk Asuma dan Kurosuki berlari menuju halaman museum itu.

Mata biru safir Naruto memperhatikan keadaan ruangan museum yang menjadi sepi. Tangan _tan_ -nya kemudian mengambil smartphone di kantong celana. Kemudian ia menekan tombol _power_ untuk menyalakannya.

Seringai puas tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto ketika matanya menangkap sebuah titik bersinar redup bergerak pelan menjauhi museum ini.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." seseorang membuka pintu berwarna cokelat dengan pelan dan sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati ruang keluarga yang _seharusnya_ gelap, kini menjadi terang dan hangat.

"Kau membuatku kaget saja. Kupikir ada pencuri di sini tapi ternyata kau," pemilik rumah melepaskan jubah panjangnya dan melemparkannya ke gantungan jaket di samping lemari ruang keluarga.

"Aaa. Bagaimana untuk kali ini?" lawan bicaranya menyahut dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja berhasil, aku hebat kan?" orang itu mengambil batu permata di kantongnya dan menyeringai saat memperhatikan batu berwarna kuning pucat itu.

Sebuah pelacak berbunyi sangat pelan membuat ia melebarkan seringanya, "Kurasa ada pekerjaan tambahan kali ini,"

.

.

.

Naruto menyeringai dan terus berlari, tak peduli sudah berapa kalinya ia menabrak pejalan kaki, sesekali matanya melirik layar _smartphone_ di tangan kanan. Untuk memastikan seberapa dekat dia dengan pencuri itu.

Naruto menyeringai lebar dan terkekeh tak jelas saat otaknya membayangkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia akan menjadi pahlawan bagi semua polisi! Dan ia bisa membanggakan Asuma, pamannya yang bau rokok itu. Mungkin nanti ia akan di benci oleh banyak orang karena telah berhasil menangkap pencuri sekaligus idola semua orang itu tapi pencuri tempat tinggalnya memang di penjara kan?

Mungkin juga Naruto harus berterima kasih dengan gadis itu. Gadis keturunan Hyuuga.

" _A-ano...Na-Naruto-_ san _!"_

" _Heh?" Naruto berbalik ketika di panggil seseorang. Di sana, berdirilah gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam._

" _Kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto heran, gadis itu mengangguk pelan._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang bersemu merah._

" _A-aku dengar po-polisi divisi dua..ak-akan be-rusaha meng-ejar_ Em-Emeryx _la-lagi..." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung, entah gadis itu dapat informasi dari mana soal rencana_ Emeryx _karena pemberitahuan Emeryx baru saja tiba beberapa jam yang lalu._

" _Iya, itu benar. Jadi ada apa?" tanya Naruto bosan. Gadis berambut panjang itu memainkan telunjuknya._

" _Aku i-ingin...membantu Na-Naruto-_ san _untuk me-menangkap pencuri i-itu..."_

" _I-INI! Mo-mohon di terima!" gadis itu tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya dan tangannya mengurulurkan sebuah_ smartphone _dan sebuah plastik yang berisi_ chip-chip _kecil._

" _I-ini ada-lah pelacak ya-yang dibu-at oleh ka-kakak sepu-puku. Dia sa-sangat ingin_ Emeryx _di tang-tangkap! Karena itu, mohon diterima, Na-Naru...to-_ san _,"_

 _Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap gadis itu tapi akhirnya ia mengambil barang itu karena merasa tak enak. "Waahh, berarti kau dan kakak sepupumu masih waras ya! Sekarang banyak sekali orang yang malah mengidolakan pencuri itu!"_

 _Gadis bermata bulan itu memainkan telunjuknya di depan dadanya, "I-iya. Terima kasih a-atas pu-pujiannya, Na-Naruto-_ san _..." wajahnya berwarna merah, seolah semua darah gadis itu berpusat di wajahnya._

" _Oh iya, siapa namamu dan kakak sepupumu? Jika kita memakai barang ini dan berhasil menangkap_ Emeryx _. Aku akan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku di_ TV _untuk kalian!"_

 _Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sedikit, "Na-namaku Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata dan kaka-k sep-pupu ku bernama Hyuuga Neji,"_

" _Terima kasih ya, Hinata! Kau baik sekali!"_

Naruto terus berlari semangat, bahkan gang-gang sempitpun ia lewati untuk memperpendek waktu dalam menangkap _Emeryx_ ini.

' _Aku akan membuatmu bangga,_ jii-chan _! Tunggu saja-eh?_ '

Naruto berhenti berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah dan memperhatikan layar _smartphone_ pemberian Hinata yang menunjukkan titik merah yang sedari tadi diam kini bergerak menuju tempatnya.

"Ke-kenapa? KENAPA DIA KEMARI?" teriakan Naruto menggema di gang sempit itu, seolah menunjukkan kepada angin bahwa ia kaget luar biasa.

Titik merah itu berhenti bergerak dan diam di dekat Naruto. Dia di dekat Naruto, bahkan letak titiknya berhadapan dengan titik hijau milik Naruto. Tunggu..berarti dia...

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati seseorang berjubah hitam berdiri di atas pagar beton dan membelakangi bulan dengan angkuh.

"Hei, opsir Namikaze Naruto," sapanya dengan nada ringan.

' _A-apa?!_ '

Emeryx menggoreskan senyum di wajahnya, senyum yang tak memiliki rasa takut, seolah ia tahu bahwa Naruto telah mengikutinya dari tadi. _Emeryx_ berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan membelakangi bulan purnama untuk memecah keheningan malam dingin itu.

"Kau mencariku?"

Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Emeryx. Memakai topi tinggi ala pesulap dan jubah panjang yang terbuat dari sutra mahal. Topeng hitam yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya hingga tak diketahui apa dia perempuan atau laki-laki...

' _Diluar dugaan, ternyata dia masih muda. Empat puluh? Tiga puluh? Tidak lebih muda lagi..._ '

Naruto balas menyeringai dengan sombong, diam-diam tangannya mengambil _walkie talkie_ di kantung celana seragam, bersiap untuk menghubungi kantor pusat dan meminta bantuan, sampai suara tenang _Emeryx_ mengusiknya.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen adalah kakek angkatmu, kan?"

' _Eh?_ '

"Pria tua bijak yang mencintai ramen," Emeryx kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, tak peduli dengan reaksi Naruto yang terkejut.

' _Ba-bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang_ jii-chan?'

"Kakek angkatmu yang mati terbunuh lima belas tahun lalu. Itu kan alasanmu masuk kepolisian Tokyo? Dia pasti bangga memiliki cucu sepertimu,"

"Hiruzen _jii-chan_ meninggal karena dia bunuh diri! Berhenti berbicara seolah kau itu mengenalnya!" teriak Naruto geram. Tangan yang awalnya ingin mengambil _walkie talkie_ malah mengambil pistol dan langsung membidiknya di kepala Emeryx.

Ingatan itu kembali menari di otak Naruto. Ketika ia pulang sekolah saat berumur delapan tahun, dan seharusnya di sambut oleh teriakan serak kakeknya malah disambut segerombolan polisi dan sekantung jenazah.

Hatinya juga harus hancur saat diberitahu oleh polisi bahwa kakek angkatnya, kakek tersayangnya meninggal karena bunuh diri.

"Hoh? Aku memang mengenalnya, bahkan mungkin lebih mengenalnya dari pada kau,"

 _Emeryx_ tersenyum dingin, "dia di bunuh dan seseorang membuatnya seolah dia bunuh diri," _Emeryx_ mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Tapi kau mengejarku bukan untuk itu kan? Kau mengejarku untuk ini," Emeryx melemparkan benda itu dan langsung di tangkap sigap oleh Naruto.

 _Olympic Australis_ ada di genggaman Naruto tapi kali ini batu itu tidak menarik lagi bagi Namikaze muda.

Emeryx berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi, dengan cara ajaibnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa hubunganmu dengan Hiruzen _jii-chan_?! Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan bahwa Hiruzen jii-chan mati terbunuh orang lain?"

Pencuri Athena itu mendengus dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian ia tersenyum bengkok dan menarik _visor_ topinya sedikit.

"Aku...akan memberitahkanmu jika kau tahu siapa aku, Namikaze Naruto,"

Klik... Klik... Klik...

Sebuah bunyi kecil yang dihasilkan benturan bola kecil dengan tanah membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan dari Emeryx.

BOOOFF!

"SIALAN! BOLA ASAP!"

Naruto menutup mulut dan hidungnya dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk saat bola-bola kecil itu meledak dan menghasilkan asap yang banyak. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, sang Pencuti _Athena_ menghilang, seolah ia ditelan oleh asap tersebut

'Ne.. Jii-chan, _itu tidak benar kan? Tidak mungkin kau dibunuh kan_?'

.

.

.

 _Di ruangan terang itu, hanya diisi oleh suara-suara televisi. Dua orang yang duduk di depan televisi mengerjakan kegiatan masing-masing. Yang laki-laki sedang membaca novel_ Sherlock Holmes _dan yang perempuan memainkan_ laptop _-nya._

" _Ah! Aku ingat siapa Sarutobi Hiruzen itu!"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah mantan asisten ayahku dan mati dibunuh sebulan sebelum ayah dan ibuku juga dibunuh,"_

" _Dibunuh?"_

" _Ya! Walau pembunuh membuatnya seolah Hiruzen-_ san _bunuh diri tapi sebenarnya dia dibunuh...oleh orang yang sama dengan pembunuh ayah dan ibu!"_

" _..."_

" _Padahal dia orang baik. Kami sering bertemu saat dia masih menjadi asisten ayah, dia sering memberikanku permen atau bunga sakura yang diawetkan jika kami bertemu!"_

" _..."_

" _Oh, jangan cemburu! Dia adalah kakek yang sangat baik!"_

" _Tapi, di akhir ceritanya, ternyata ia mati terbunuh. Benar kata ayah, kita tak akan tahu bagaimana cerita kita berakhir..."_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wow, _chapter_ yang panjang dan membosankan... Maaf, semuanya...

Oh, oke, setelah membaca review review tentang pairing. Hati wincherry tiba-tiba terketuk untuk segera mengfixkan pairingnya. YAITU SasuSaku (berdasarkan vote juga sih), maaf buat NaruSakuL, maafkan wincherry author goblok-lugu-bodoh ini #sungkemsatupersatu

Wincherry juga udah edit summarynya. SasuSaku in _Romance_ and NaruSaku in _Friendzone_ , maafkan wincherry #sungkemsatupersatu

Iya, wincherry juga udah dapet gambaran ceritanya tapi maaf ya, SasuSakunya nggak bisa terlalu romance banget karena kehidupan romance wincherry juga agak flat, apalagi wincherry nggak suka berkhayal romance, ntar ketahuan jonesnya dongs.

Ntar ceritanya juga tentang persahabatan Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke sedikit _romance_ di SasuSaku dan _friendzone_ di NaruSaku. Dan Hinata...? Mungkin dia agak nyempil-nyempil dikit kali ya...

Maafkan wincherry, #sungkemsatupersatu

MAAFKAN WINCHERRY! ASTAGA! WINCHERRY MEMANG AUTHOR NGGAK BECUS YANG NGGAK BISA NENTUKAN PAIRING ASLI! ASTAGAAAAA! WINCHERRY KAYAK AUTHOR GOBLOK KAN...

BUAT NARUSAKUL, MAAFKAN WINCHERRY! WINCHERRY KAYAK AUTHOR GOBLOK-MUNAFIK-LUGU KAN? Habis pasti banyak yang mikir kalo ffn ini fix SS, kenapa scene Naruto lebih banyak? Ya kan ya kan? Pasti banyak yang protes kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura nggak muncul walau ffn ini SS. Padahal kan untuk keperluan cerita juga. JADI karena itu, wincherry minta pendapat antara kedua pairing tersebut. Mau pairing yang mana waktu itu...

WINCHERRY JUGA UDAH SIAP MENTAL KALO NIH FFN DI BLACKLIST SAMA NARUSAKUL ATAU SASUSAKUL. DEDEK KUAT KOK. KALO KALIAN MAU CACI MAKI WINCHERRY JUGA NGGAK PAPA! WINCHERRY MEMANG AUTHOR GOBLOK YANG NYARIS MEMBUAT READER KECEWA..

MAAFKAN WINCHERRY!

#maaf wincherry nggak bisa balas review satu-satu. Makasih buat yang udah nge-fav, follow dan review. kalo nggak suka pairing-nya padahal udah nge-fav dan follow, nggak papa kalo di hapus. _It's okay._

Oh iya, ada yang pernah ngerasain kayak Wincherry nggak? Jadi kalo pas wincherry baca cerita ini di laptop, rasanya kayak udah bagus dan cocok untuk segera di publish tapi pas wincherry baca di hp, kok tiba-tiba ceritanya aneh sih? Atau memang ceritanya aneh ya? Kayaknya ceritanya memang aneh ya? Gaje ya? Udah bisa ketebak ya? Teman RL wincherry juga bilang kalo cerita ini mudah di tebak...

Btw, ada yang penasaran nggak, gimana cara Emeryx kabur terus siapa itu yang jatuh ke halaman? Hinata juga tiba-tiba manggil Naruto tanpa ragu loh, ada yang tahu kenapa?

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang sudah nge-follow, nge-fav dann review. Terima kasih sudah buat wincherry semangat baca review kalian, sampai wincherry baca berulang-ulang loh :)

Salam cinta, Snowiincherry.


	4. Chapter 4

__The Best Team chapter 4__

 _ _Disclaimer__ __:__ __Masashi Kishimoto__

 _ _Warning__ __:__ __OOC, Aneh, typos everywhere, AU, gaje, alur berantakan-lambat dll.__

 _ _Pairing__ __:__ __SasuSaku in romance, NaruSaku in friendzone__

 _ _Genre__ __:__ __Friendship, Crime, Romance__

 _ _Summary__ __;__ __Team terbaik Jepang, terdiri dari Naruto, polisi dengan sejuta keberuntungan, Sakura sang ratu dalam ilusi, dan Sasuke si jenius abad ini bekerja sama dalam 'sebuah' dunia.__

 ** _ _ **Terinspirasi**__** ** __** ** _ _ **dari Magic Kaito 1412 (Magic Kaito) dan Detective Conan**__**

 _ _Story by Snowincherry__

 _ _Kebijaksanaan pembaca disarankan__

 _ _Don't Like Don't Read__

.

.

.

"Ayaaahh... Waktunya sarapan!" anak kecil berusia lima tahun mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya.

Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan respon, sang anak kembali mengetuk pintu dengan kencang, "Ayaaahh! Bangun! Waktunya sarapan! Bibi Hatsu sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaan ayah!" anak kecil itu kemudian memutar kenop kuncinya.

' _ _Eh?__ '

Mata hitamnya memicing kesal saat melihat ayahnya masih terbaring di kasur, "Lebih baik, aku minta paman untuk membangunkan ayah saja! Ayah tak akan bangun jika aku yang bangunkan!" gerutunya dan kembali ke dapur untuk menemui pamannya yang kebetulan hari ini dapat sarapan bersama dengannya.

.

.

.

Bau tanah yang basah akibat hujan semalam membuat Naruto menguap lebar saat mengunci pintu kamarnya, kantung matanya terlihat jelas karena ia kekurangan tidur. Tentu saja, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena pikirannya di ganggu oleh hal itu.

... _"_ _ _Sarutobi Hiruzen adalah kakek angkatmu, kan?"__

 _"_ _ _Dia di bunuh dan seseorang membuatnya seolah dia bunuh diri,"__

 _"_ _ _Tapi kau mengejarku bukan untuk itu kan? Kau mengejarku untuk ini,"__...

"Oh, Naru- _ _chan__!" pemilik apartemen menyapanya ketika ia berjalan di halaman gedung apartemen.

" _ _Ohayou Gozaimasu__ , Chiyo- _ _baa__! Ada apa?" Naruto menghampiri wanita tua itu.

"Tadi aku memeriksa kotak surat dan ada surat untukmu," Chiyo merogoh saku bajunya dan memberikan Naruto sebuah surat putih. Wanita tua itu tersenyum ramah hingga garis-garis penuaannya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Terima kasih banyak, __baa-chan__! Aku berangkat dulu ya!" Naruto mengambilnya tanpa ragu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naru- _ _chan__! Dan saranku, jangan lewat distrik __Kagemane__ sekarang, di sana ada pembunuhan!" saran Chiyo dengan mimik serius.

"Pembunuhan?"

"Ya, aku dengar dari penghuni apartemen yang lain, ada pembunuhan di sana, saranku jangan lewat sana. Mungkin, pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran dan kau belum bayar sewa apartemen dua bulan ini," saran Chiyo sekaligus mengingatkan Naruto bahwa ia belum membayar sewa apartemennya.

' _ _Haha, dia takut aku di bunuh dan tak bayar sewa apartemennya__ ,' rutuk Naruto dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum masam.

Naruto tertawa kaku dan berpamitan kepada wanita tua itu. Walau Chiyo menyarankan untuk tidak melewati distrik __Kagemane__ tapi rasa ingin tahu itu ada.

Distrik __Kagemane__ yang berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari apartemennya di penuhi oleh mobil polisi dan masyarakat sekitar yang sepertinya penasaran dengan pembunuhan itu. Banyak orang yang berdiri dan saling berbisik di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan gaya minimalis, membuat Naruto tahu bahwa rumah itu adalah lokasi pembunuhan.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin bergabung dengan mereka tapi pekerjaan di markas menantinya.

Namun dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Naruto tak ingin segera datang ke markas karena polisi-polisi divisi dua kini bersikap aneh sejak __Emeryx__ secara pribadi mengembalikan __Olympic Australis__ kepadanya. Mereka bersikap seolah Naruto adalah pahlawan dan sejujunya, Naruto malah merasa tak nyaman dengan itu. Tidak menyenangkan bukan saat kau sedang pusing memikirkan perkataan __Emeryx__ dan ada orang yang bersikap sok ramah denganmu?

"Hei, ada apa ramai-ramai seperti ini?" Naruto bertanya pada dua wanita yang kebetulan lewat di sebelahnya. Dua orang wanita yang membawa tas daur ulangnya, sepertinya akan pergi ke pasar.

"Ada pembunuhan di rumah itu," telunjuk salah satu wanita itu mengarah ke rumah minimalis berlantai dua itu, "dan korbannya adalah menantu dari pemilik rumah,"

"Begitu ya, terima kasih banyak," balas Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Iya," wanita berambut hitam menoleh kepada wanita disebelahnya, "aku terkejut ketika melihat __orang itu__ masuk ke sana, kupikir __dia__ bukan detektif lagi,"

" _ _Dia__ masih menjadi detektif tapi dua tahun terakhir ini, __dia__ menyelesaikan kasus-kasus di Inggris karena itu kita tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya," balas wanita yang lain.

"KYAAA! Akhirnya kebanggan Jepang kembali!" seru kedua wanita itu dengan semangat.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa masuk?!" Naruto berteriak kesal karena dilarang masuk oleh polisi divisi satu yang berjaga di pagar rumah. Divisi polisi satu yang bertugas dalam mengusut pembunuhan.

"Tentu saja, kau ini polisi divisi dua dan kami adalah divisi satu, kasus pembunuhan adalah pekerjaan kami," polisi divisi satu itu menyahut malas.

"Tapi..." ' _ _aku kan ingin tahu__ ' pikir Naruto kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap polisi itu dengan tajam, berharap tatapannya bisa membunuh polisi itu tiba-tiba dan ia bisa menyusup ke dalam rumah.

"Kalau begitu, dia bersamaku. Tak apa kan, Tanaka- _ _san__?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto dan polisi yang dipanggil Tanaka itu. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sakura- _ _san__!"

"Sakura- _ _chan__!"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Namanya Namikaze Naruto dan dia kenalanku, dia tinggal di dekat sini, jadi kurasa dia akan berguna untuk penyelidikan,"

"Tapi dia polisi divisi dua dan tak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini," Tanaka mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _ _Iie__ , dia ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini, kupastikan itu, lagi pula kalian sama-sama polisi, Tanaka- _ _san__ ," Sakura membalas lugas. Mata hijau hutannya menyipit karena tersenyum manis.

Tanaka merasakan pipinya memanas dan mengangguk, mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke TKP dengan senang hati, seolah terhipnotis dengan senyuman gadis itu.

"Sakura- _ _chan__ , kau mengenal polisi itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran ketika mereka sudah melewati __police line__ di pintu rumah.

Tentu saja ia penasaran! Bagaimana bisa gadis semanis Sakura mengenal polisi divisi satu yang selalu bertugas menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan? Apa jangan-jangan Sakura pernah menjadi salah satu buronan mereka lalu ia baru saja bebas dan... dan ia akan membalas dendam kepada seluruh polisi termasuk dirinya! Dengan menggunakan wajah cantiknya...ia mempedayai-

Naruto bergidik ngeri saat pemikiran itu muncul, ia melirik ketakutan pada gadis yang berjalan santai disebelahnya, yang sesekali membalas sapaan polisi divisi satu yang lewat.

"Itu karena aku sering ada di TKP pembunuhan," Sakura menjawab tenang, "lagi pula, aku harus menjemput seseorang di rumah ini,"

"Seseorang?"

Sakura mengangguk ketika polisi divisi satu yang lain menyapanya, mereka melewati ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga di rumah itu. Sakura dan Naruto menaiki anak tangga yang terletak di sebelah ruang keluarga menuju lantai dua. Di lantai dua, terdapat lebih banyak polisi yang berjaga. Tim forensik pun juga masih sibuk memotret, memperhatikan dan meneliti tempat-tempat itu, berharap ada satu petunjuk yang ditinggal oleh pelaku.

"Sakura- _ _sama__ , Uchiha- _ _sama__ sedang mengintrogasi para tersangka di kamar sebelah kiri lorong ini," seorang polisi memberitahu Sakura.

"Terima kasih, ayo Naruto," Sakura menarik tangan Naruto, menuntunnya agar berjalan lebih cepat menuju kamar itu.

"Waahh! Rambut __onee-chan__ cantik sekali!" seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba berteriak girang ketika melihat Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia delapan tahun sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh kekaguman. Bocah itu mendekati mereka dengan senyuman yang lebar, persis seperti Naruto.

" _ _Onee-chan__ namanya siapa?" bocah itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak berkenalan.

Sakura tersenyum dan berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan bocah itu, "Sebelum __onee-chan__ beritahu nama __onee-chan__ , kau harus memberitahu namamu dulu. Nah, namamu siapa?"

Wajah bocah itu merah padam, "Na-namaku Tamonaka Inari, salam kenal!" bocah bernama Inari itu membungkukkan badannya. Tampaknya bocah ini di bimbing baik oleh orang tuanya, anak seusia Inari biasanya akan bersikap sombong dan cengeng serta egois. Berbeda dengan Inari yang menunjukkan kesopanannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Nama __onee-chan__ , Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Inari,"

"Boleh kupanggil Sakura __onee-chan__?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura tersenyum senang saat melihat binar di mata Inari.

"Inari, kau ingin ikut Sakura __onee-chan__ dan polisi ini ke ruangan itu?" Sakura menunjuk pintu ruangan introgasi, pintu yang berwarna emas mengkilap.

Mata hitam Inari tertuju ke pintu itu, "kamar paman Gato? A-aku tidak mau ke sana, paman Gato itu pemarah dan aku takut dengannya," balas Inari dengan wajah pucat dan terburu-buru.

"Memang paman Gato sangat pemarah ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran, Naruto juga memperhatikan Inari dengan penuh minat.

"Iya! Dia selalu marah jika aku meminta tolong padanya atau aku berisik. Aku tidak suka dengan paman Gato!" seru Inari kesal.

Sakura dan Naruto diam, membiarkan Inari menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Tapi tadi pagi, paman Gato sedikit aneh. Dia mau membangunkan ayah, biasanya paman Gato akan berteriak kepadaku seperti ini ' _ _Dasar bocah tak berguna! Membangunkan ayahmu sendiri saja tidak bisa!__ '. Tapi pagi ini, paman Gato tidak marah dan mau membangunkan ayah tapi akhirnya dia malah memanggil bibi Hatsu," cerita Inari panjang.

"Siapa itu bibi Hatsu?" tanya Naruto. Mata Inari berfokus padanya dan ia menjawab dengan mantap.

"Dia adalah bibi yang memasak makanan untuk kami! Makanan yang dibuat bibi Hatsu itu enak sekali loh!" jawab Inari ceria.

"Inari, apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Inari menggeleng, "aku lapar tapi tidak mau sarapan sendiri, jika ayah sudah bangun nanti, kami akan sarapan bersama! Sakura o _ _nee-chan__ juga boleh sarapan bersama kami, makanan yang di buat bibi Hatsu itu enak sekali loh! Aku tidak bohong!"

Sakura menarik senyum sedih, ' _ _Bagaimana reaksi anak ini jika ia tahu ayahnya telah di bunuh?__ '

Sakura mengenggam tangan kecil Inari, menuntunnya untuk masuk ke kamar paman Gato itu. Walau Inari tampak berat hati, terbukti dari ia terus menyeret kakinya namun akhirnya mereka bertiga tetap masuk ke dalam kamar itu tanpa hambatan berarti.

Naruto menatap kagum kamar yang baru saja ia masuki itu, mungkin di dunia ini tak ada penggemar warna emas sefanatik pamannya Inari ini. Lemari, meja kerja, ranjang bahkan seluruh dindingnya dicat dengan warna emas mengkilap. Tidak ada perabotan lain yang berwarna selain warna emas. Apa Gato benar-benar pecinta warna emas? Naruto bahkan berpikir, mungkin Gato sekarang memakai baju berwarna emas, gigi emas dan rambutnya di cat dengan warna emas.

"Oh, itu paman Gato!" kata Inari sambil menunjuk pria tua berwajah seram yang duduk di kursi dan sedang di introgasi oleh inspektur divisi satu, Sabaku Gaara.

' _ _Oh, ternyata bajunya hitam, bukan emas,__ ' pikir Naruto kecewa. Sudah tinggi mengharapkan pakaian __freak__ yang dipakai Gato namun bajunya ternyata normal.

"Tidak... Aku tidak menyadari jika Kaiza mati, aku hanya diminta oleh Inari untuk membangunkannya!" Gato, pria dengan rambut keriting itu membela dirinya.

Inspektur divisi satu yang bernama Sabaku Gaara, polisi muda yang telah diakui kecerdasannya, ketekunannya dan ketelitiannya. Mengapa Naruto bisa mengenalnya? Mudah, wajah Inspektur Gaara selalu wira-wiri di televisi saat ada kasus besar. Semua polisi wanita juga selalu membicarakannya, jadi bagaimana tidak mungkin Naruto tidak tahu siapa itu Inspektur Gaara?

"Lalu kau memanggil Ichiruni Hatsu untuk menelpon polisi?" tanya inspektur Gaara dingin. Polisi disebelahnya memegang memo untuk mencatat __point-point__ penting introgasi mereka.

"Iya! Kalau kalian pikir akulah yang meracuni Kaiza itu salah besar! Justru kalian harusnya mencurigai si Hatsu yang membunuh pria bajingan itu!" teriak Gato kesal.

"Eh? Apa maksud paman Gato ' _ _diracuni__ '?" tanya Inari.

Sakura menatap khawatir ke Inari saat mendengar pertanyaan anak kecil itu, sedangkan pemuda berambut gelap menoleh kearahnya, seakan baru menyadari bahwa mereka ada juga di ruangan itu.

"Maksudnya adalah di beri kue! Maksud paman seram itu adalah ayah Inari di beri kue yang enak!" jawab Naruto cepat. Inari hanya memandanginya dan mengangguk pelan sarat akan keraguan.

"Apa yang anak kecil dan polisi itu lakukan di sini, Sakura?" Uchiha Sasuke bertanya pada tunangannya namun matanya mengarah ke Naruto.

' _ _Maksudnya aku tidak diinginkan di sini ya?__ ' pikir Naruto tersinggung, mata birunya menatap tajam pemuda itu dan di balas dengan tak kalah tajamnya.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "kupikir mereka akan berguna untukmu, Sasuke- _ _kun__! Lagi pula Naruto tinggal di dekat sini, mungkin saja ia tahu sesuatu," katanya.

"Naruto, bisa kau bawa Inari keluar? Aku ada urusan sebentar di sini," mata hutan Sakura menatap mata hitam Inari yang tampak tak rela digenggamannya, "hanya sebentar! Jangan khawatir ya, Inari?"

Inari mengangguk pelan dan langsung melepaskan gengaman tangan mereka, tangan kecilnya menarik tangan besar Naruto untuk segera keluar dari kamar Gato. Setelah memastikan Inari dan Naruto telah pergi, mata hijau hutan Sakura menangkap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Jadi? Apa kasusnya ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Pembunuhan. Tamonaka Kaiza, ayah anak kecil itu telah dibunuh dengan __Natrium Hidroksida__. Penyebab kematiannya karena kerusakaan berat di kerongkongan dan saluran pencernaan. Di lihat dari kekakuan mayatnya, ia meninggal sekitar lima hingga enam jam yang lalu," jelas inspektur Gaara pada Sakura.

"Oh, pembunuhan. Karena tidak ada jejak kaki keluar dari rumah maka pembunuhnya pun ada di rumah ini," kata Sakura. Tangan kecilnya yang tiba-tiba terasa hangat membuat ia menoleh ke kanan, "ada apa, Sasuke- _ _kun__?"

Mata hitam Sasuke mengedip sekali, wajahnya sedikit tersirat kekhawatiran membuat Sakura tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Jangan khawatirkan aku,"

"Lalu __Natrium Hidroksida__ nya?" tanya Sakura.

Pemuda berambut warna merah bata itu melihat __memo pad__ dan membacakannya, "Ditemukan di jari jempol, telunjuk dan tengah di tangan kanan dan kiri. Racunnya juga ditemukan di sekitar dagunya dan-"

"Ka-kalau kau ingin tahu siapa pembunuh Kaiza, itu adalah Hatsu! Dia yang memberikan racun ke biskuit jahe dan pembantu itu punya motif!" Gato yang sedari tadi tak bersuara, kembali berseru agar mendapatkan perhatian.

Sasuke melirik Gato yang berkeringat, "kenapa kau mengatakan dia punya motif?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

Gato menyeringai, "tentu saja karena dia sakit hati! Hatsu mencintai Kaiza tapi Kaiza tetap mencintai Tsunami, istrinya yang meninggal karena kanker payudara yang dideritanya!"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling melirik dan melemparkan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

"A-aku...bukan aku yang membunuhnya polisi!" wanita berambut hitam berteriak dengan nada ketakutan. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari karena gugup merasakan aura-aura berbahaya dari para polisi yang mengintrogasinya.

"A-aku memang mencintai Kaiza- _ _sama__ tapi aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang kucintai kan?" lanjut Hatsu.

"Siapa tahu karena kau sakit hati, kau membunuhnya," celutuk Sakura tiba-tiba dengan senyum miringnya.

Mata Hatsu membulat dan berair, "I-itu tidak mungkin! Aku memang sangat mencintai Kaiza- _ _sama__ tapi aku tak akan membunuhnya karena Kaiza- _ _sama__ sangat mencintai Tsunami- _ _sama__! Gato- _ _sama__ lah yang mempunyai motif untuk membunuhnya! Dia sebenarnya ingin menjual rumah ini untuk membayar hutang judi tapi Kaiza- _ _san__ menolaknya!"

"Hutang judi?"

"I-iya, Gato- _ _sama__ sangat suka berjudi dan sering bertaruh dengan skala besar, ia tidak memiliki rumah karena ia telah menjual rumahnya sendiri hingga menumpang di sini," jelas Hatsu.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Tamonaka Gato?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya datar dan terlihat bosan.

"Gato- _ _sama__ memiliki hubungan tidak akur dengan Tazuna- _ _sama__ , karena Tazuna- _ _sama__ tidak suka dengan Gato- _ _sama__ yang jarang sekali di rumah dan pengangguran. Saya sering melihat Gato- _ _sama__ dan Tazuna- _ _sama__ selalu bertengkar saat Kaiza- _ _sama__ dan Inari- _ _kun__ tidak ada di rumah karena masalah kecil,"

"Masalah kecil seperti apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Seperti, kenapa Gato- _ _sama__ tidak pernah makan bersama mereka atau Gato-sama yang selalu pergi saat sore hari dan baru pulang saat pagi, se-seperti itu,"

"Sejak kapan Tamonaka Gato tinggal di sini?"

Inari membulatkan matanya dan memainkan jarinya, wanita berambut hitam itu tampak kebingungan, "kalau saya tidak salah, sekitar satu atau dua bulan lalu Gato- _ _sama__ tinggal di sini,"

"Hei, makan malam apa yang Hatsu- _ _san__ buat kemarin?" tanya Sakura, walau melenceng dari topik.

" _ _E-etto__...Makan malam ya...kalau tidak salah, aku membuat __teriyaki__ , rebusan sayur, __sup miso__ dan tahu dingin," Hatsu menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna emas itu, "tapi yang aneh, kurasa adalah Gato- _ _sama__ , biasanya dia tak akan di rumah karena selalu pergi saat sore namun kemarin, ia tidak pergi kemanapun," lanjutnya.

"Ooohh, hei, apa Kaiza- _ _san__ menyukai biskuit jahe?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Eh? I-iya, setiap hari aku selalu membuat biskuit jahe kesukaannya," wajah Hatsu memerah sebentar kemudian menjadi sedih lagi, "tapi kini Kaiza- _ _sama__ sudah tidak ada, biskuit jahe yang kubuat itu sudah tidak berguna lagi.. Kaiza- _ _sama__ selalu memakan biskuit buatan saya setelah makan malam sebagai cemilannya saat bekerja di rumah,"

"Tazuna- _ _sama__ juga menyukai biskuit jahe tapi sejak Tsunami- _ _sama__ meninggal, Tazuna- _ _sama__ jarang memakan biskuit jahe buatan saya," Hatsu melanjutkan dengan senyum sedihnya.

.

.

.

Pria tua itu tersenyum sedih, tanda-tanda kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajah tuanya. "Aku menyayangi Kaiza seperti anakku sendiri dan sekarang dia tewas dengan sangat mengenaskan seperti itu,"

Gaara menyodorkan kotak tisu saat melihat mata tua Tazuna berair, Tazuna mengambil tisu dan menunduk. Badannya rapuh dan lemah, seolah siap jatuh kapan saja jika ia tidak duduk.

"Apa yang ingin anda ketahui dari saya, inspektur muda?" tanya Tazuna kemudian setelah merasa sedikit tenang.

Sasuke dan Sakura tetap berdiri di sudut kamar Gato yang serba berwarna emas ini dengan teliti memperlihatkan apa saja yang terlihat aneh. Tak berbicara dan fokus memperhatikan sejak pengintrogasian tersangka pertama yaitu Tamonaka Gato.

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui anda kemarin malam melakukan apa saja,"

Tazuna melirik ke kiri, "dari kemarin aku melakukan runtinitasku seperti biasa. Aku sarapan bersama cucu dan menantuku, lalu seharian membaca buku di perpustakaan keluarga sambil menunggu cucuku pulang sekolah. Makan siangku selalu diantar Hatsu ke perpustakaan. Jika Inari sudah pulang, aku akan mengajaknya bermain bola atau berenang agar anak itu setangguh ayahnya,"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "dari yang anda katakan, Tazuna- _ _san__. Sepertinya anda sangat menyayangi Kaiza- _ _san__ ,"

Tazuna mengangguk, "sejak Tsunami menikah dengan Kaiza. Aku tahu bahwa Kaiza adalah lelaki yang tepat untuk anakku. Siapapun pasti ingin memiliki menantu seperti dia,"

Sakura menghela nafas, "kami dengar dari Ichiruni Hatsu, anda dan Tamonaka Gato selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu," celutuk Sakura kemudian.

Tazuna berjengit seolah disengat lebah, pria tua itu menunduk. "Tentu saja aku bertengkar denngannya, dia adalah adik Kaiza namun kelakuannya berbeda sekali dengannya. Gato selalu pergi setiap sore dan baru kembali saat pagi, bukankah itu adalah aib keluarga?"

Inspektur Gaara mengangguk sekali, sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Dan yang paling kubenci dari Gato adalah, dia tidak menghadiri pemakaman kakak iparnya sendiri dan dua bulan lalu tiba-tiba datang ke rumah ini! Meminta bantuan Kaiza, meminjam uang Kaiza dan tinggal di rumah ini!" suara serak Tazuna berbisik amarah, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan kebencian Tazuna terhadap Gato, adik menantunya sendiri.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling melirik dengan tampang bosan.

.

.

.

"Kamar yang bersih untuk laki-laki," timpal Sakura ketika ia dan Sasuke memasuki lokasi kejadian. Tidak seperti kamar Gato yang serba emas, kamar Kaiza berwarna putih polos dan tidak memiliki banyak perabotan. Sebuah lemari tunggal berisi buku-buku tebal diletakkan di pojok kiri, ranjang di tengah kedua meja kecil dan meja kerja di sebelah lemari pakaian. Mayat Kaiza yang seharusnya berada di atas kasurnya telah di bawa ke rumah sakit agar bisa diotopsi lebih lanjut.

"Sasuke- _ _sama__ , Sakura- _ _san__! Ini foto yang diambil tim forensik," seorang polisi memberikan mereka beberapa lembar foto.

Sasuke memperhatikan foto yang bergambar seorang pria berambut __spike__ hitam terbaring tenang di ranjang. Tak ada yang aneh.

"Aneh. Bukankah seharusnya keracunan __Natrium Hidroksida__ , korban harus muntah darah dulu?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu memperlihatkan dua foto yang dipegangnya pada Sasuke.

"Ya, untuk menunjukkan hancurnya kerongkongan," balas Sasuke dan mereka memperhatikan foto itu bersama.

Foto yang bergambar keadaan ranjang dengan mayat Kaiza, selimut putih menyelimuti mayat. Di sebelah bantalnya, tergeletak memo kecil, pulpen pendek dan kacamata tidur bergambar mata rusa. Dan foto satunya menampilkan gambar piring dan gelas berisi air putih di atas meja sebelah ranjang.

"Racunnya ditemukan di jari jempol, telunjuk dan tengah di tangan kanan dan kiri dan juga dagu," inspektur Gaara kembali menjelaskan saat Sasuke dan Sakura memperhatikan foto-foto itu.

"Kronologisnya mungkin seperti ini..." Gaara membuka __memo pad__ nya.

"Ketika ia ingin tidur kemarin malam, seseorang menganggunya dan membawakan biskuit jahe yang sudah diberi racun, ia akhirnya keracunan," inspektur Gaara memberikan hipotesanya.

Sakura mendengarkan hipotesa Gaara sedangkan Sasuke memperhatikan lemari berisi buku-buku dengan seksama. Buku-buku berat seperti karya Ezra Pound dan Samuel Beckett tersusun rapi, membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Oh! Sakura __onee-chan__!" Inari berteriak gembira ketika gadis itu keluar dari kamar ayahnya. Sakura berjalan cepat mendekati Inari yang melambaikan tangan dengan ceria kepadanya.

Sakura berjongkok, menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan bocah itu, "Bagaimana, Naruto __nii-chan__ menjagamu dengan baik?" tanyanya pada Inari.

Inari mengangguk dan Naruto yang disebelahnya terkekeh bangga.

"Inari, kau ingin sarapan bersama __onee-chan__ nanti?" tanya Sakura.

Inari kembali mengangguk kencang sambil meneriakkan 'Ya!', Sakura mengacak rambutnya gemas hingga berantakan. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk dia angka sembilan dan Sakura yakin anak kecil ini pasti sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Inari ternyata anak yang pemberani ya," puji Sakura hingga membuat pipi bocah itu berubah warna. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sakura memuji Inari seperti itu. Anak seumuran Inari biasanya takut dengan hal-hal yang baru namun Inari tanpa peduli dengan segala resiko tentang ' _ _menerima ajakan orang asing__ ' mau-mau saja menyetujui ajakan Sakura.

"I-iya Sakura __onee-chan__! Tahu tidak, kemarin malam saat mati listrik, aku berani ke toilet sendirian loh! Tanpa ditemani oleh bibi Hatsu dan ayah..." Inari melengkungkan senyum lalu terlonjak karena mengingat sesuatu, "aku juga mendengar ayah sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang! Pasti ayah sedang berbicara dengan ibu yang ada di surga sana!" cerita Inari bersemangat tanpa melunturkan senyumannya.

 _'_ _ _Mengobrol?'__ pikir Sakura bingung.

"Oh iya, karena kemarin malam hujan deras. Distrik ini dan distrikku mati listrik," sela Naruto karena mereka tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sakura yang melamun.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Inari! Kau harusnya sekolah!" seorang pria berambut keriting menyela pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Sebatang rokok yang belum dinyalakan terapit di antara bibirnya.

"Paman Gato!" pekik Inari ketakutan dan segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "Maafkan kami. Ku pikir anak ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal ini,"

Naruto menatap sengit Gato yang tak mempedulikannya. Oh ayolah, di sini ada anak kecil dan baru saja terjadi pembunuhan, orang ini malah santai saja merokok!

"Huh," Gato mendengus dan menyalakan zippo untuk menghisap rokoknya, "memangnya apa yang bisa dipercayai dari anak kecil?! Menyedihkan sekali!" cemoohnya dan pergi berlalu.

Sebuah seringai bertengger di wajah Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _ _kun__!" Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari TKP alias kamar Kaiza. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju tunangannya, meninggalkan Inari dan Naruto yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "tapi belum ada bukti yang kuat,"

Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya, "kalau begitu kali ini kau harus mentraktirku! Aku mendapatkan bukti yang kuat!" pamernya girang kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke.

Setelah mendengarkan apa yang dibisiki oleh Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk sekali, senyum miring tercetak di wajah tampannya, "Itu bukti yang sangat kuat,"

"Benarkan? Benarkan?"

Mata biru Naruto memperhatikan dua insan yang asik mengobrol itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, apalagi melihat senyum Sakura yang berbeda untuk pantat ayam itu.

' _ _Huh! Memang apa bagusnya sih dari pantat ayam itu! Lihat saja muka judesnya! Dia pasti tidak pernah senyum!__ ' rutuk Naruto dalam hati setelah menghitung berapa kali Sakura tersenyum untuk pantat ayam itu.

"Uchiha!" Inspektur Gaara memanggil Sasuke setelah keluar dari kamar Kaiza dengan memegang __smartphon__ e nya.

"Yang kau curigai ternyata benar,"

Perkataan Inspektur Gaara membuat Sasuke menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, pembunuhnya adalah __dia__. Sabaku, kumpulkan semua tersangka di TKP,"

"Baiklah," Inspektur Gaara segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melakukan itu.

.

.

.

"APA?! KAU TAHU SIAPA PELAKUNYA?!" teriak Gato kaget.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke tenang sedangkan Naruto, Sakura dan Inari berdiri bersebelahan memperhatikannya di samping lemari buku, kamar Kaiza.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat wajah pucat pelakunya, "tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menjelaskan kronologisnya dulu,"

"Tamonaka Kaiza, korban di bunuh dengan __Natrium Hidroksida__ , tapi kejanggalan kematiannya sangat jelas,"

Sasuke melipat empat jarinya sedangkan jari telunjuknya mengacung tegak, "...yang pertama, di dekat korban terdapat kacamata tidur, memo, pulpen pendek, gelas berisi air dan piring dengan remah biskuit jahe,"

Dua jari mengacung tegak, "kedua, korban diselimuti dengan sangat rapi seolah di sengaja, seakan pelaku ingin menunjukkan bahwa korban masih tidur saat ditemukan,"

"Sehingga kronologisnya seperti ini, pelaku telah menaburkan racun di biskuit jahe kesukaan korban sehingga saat korban memakan biskuitnya, racunnya menempel di jari jempol, telunjuk dan tengahnya sambil mengobrol santai"

Semua orang diam dan Sasuke kembali menjelaskan kronologisnya.

"Kaiza yang menyukai biskuit jahe, akan memakannya dengan senang hati, tidak mengetahui bahwa pelaku telah tersenyum keji di depannya,"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menciptakan keheningan yang dramatis dan menyihir semua orang, kecuali Sakura.

"Juga karena hujan deras kemarin malam dan tak ada jejak kaki yang mengarah keluar di lumpur, menunjukkan bahwa pelaku adalah salah satu penghuni rumah ini, dan pelakunya adalah..."

Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada seseorang, "KAU! Tamonaka Gato!"

Semua orang selain Sasuke dan Sakura terlonjak kaget seolah disengat lebah, Gato menatapnya tajam seolah ingin meghabisinya.

"Kau mempunyai kesempatan mengoles __Natrium Hidroksida__ di biskui setelah makan malam. Di lihat dari kerapian dan kebersihan kamar Kaiza, korban termasuk orang yang sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, namun saat melihat adiknya mendatanginya dan mengajaknya mengobrol, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya senang dan menganggap bahwa tali pesaudaraan mereka akan terikat kembali,"

"CEH! JANGAN BERCANDA BOCAH INGUSAN! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMBUNUH KAIZA! DIA KAKAKKU! DARI MANA KAU TAHU KAKAKKU ITU ORANG YANG SANGAT HATI-HATI, HAH?!" teriak Gato geram.

"Aku tahu kau telah membunuh Kaiza, sialan! Kau pasti membunuhnya karena dia tidak mau membayar hutangmu!" geram Tazuna, pria tua itu maju seolah ingin menghajar Gato namun ditahan oleh polisi.

Melihat pertengkaran kakek dan pamannya, Inari langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Sakura.

"Buku karya Ezra Pound tahun 1920 yang masih bagus menjadi bukti bahwa dia orang yang hati-hati," teriakan Gato tak memengaruhi ketenangan Sasuke, mata hitamnya tetap menusuk wajah pucat Gato.

"Kau membunuh Kaiza, Inari yang merupakan keponakanmu sendiri mendengar Kaiza mengobrol dengan seseorang. Pria tua seperti Tazuna- _ _san__ tidak mungkin mengajak menantu kesayangannya mengobrol di tengah malam kan? Juga Ichiruni Hatsu yang kelelahan mengurus rumah seharian pasti telah tidur lelap hingga mereka tidak tahu jika malam tadi mati listrik,"

"SIALAN! ITU BUKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU! BISA SAJA KAN, ITU ORANG LUAR!"

"Juga kau melakukan kesalahan fatal, kau mengatakan bahwa Kaiza meninggal karena racun di biskuit jahenya padahal kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu,"

...

 _"_ _ _Lalu__ Natrium Hidroksida __nya?"__

 _"_ _ _Ditemukan di jari jempol, telunjuk dan tengah di tangan kanan dan kiri. Racunnya juga ditemukan di sekitar dagunya dan-"__

 _"_ _ _Ka-kalau kau ingin tahu siapa pembunuh Kaiza, itu adalah Hatsu! Dia yang memberikan racun ke biskuit jahe dan pembantu itu punya motif!"__

...

"Tak ada jejak kaki. Kemarin malam, hujan deras dari jam satu hingga jam empat pagi, kalian menemukan mayat sekitar jam tujuh. Di lihat dari kekakuan mayat, Kaiza meninggal sekitar jam dua belas sampai satu dini hari, jika pelaku adalah orang luar maka jejaknya akan tercetak jelas di lumpur dan mengering hingga terlihat jelas,"

"Kami juga mengetahui kalau kau tidak pernah ada di rumah dari sore hingga pagi sedangkan Kaiza selalu memakan biskuitnya setelah makan malam, di saat kau tidak ada di rumah selama dua bulan terakhir ini,"

Wajah Gato semakin memutih saat mendengar hal itu, dengan perlahan, ia jatuh ke lantai dan menangis kecil.

"Benar.. Aku yang membunuh bajingan itu karena dia...dia tak mau membayari hutangku! Padahal...padahal aku hanya meminta uangnya sedikit! Aku juga sudah diancam akan dibunuh oleh __mereka__ jika tidak membayar hutangku!" jelas Gato di sela-sela tangisannya.

Akhirnya, bau rahasia busuk yang berusaha disimpannya tercium oleh semua orang.

Inspektur Gaara melirik anak buahnya dan mengangguk sekali, salah satu opsir mengeluarkan borgol dan memasangnya di tangan Gato, sedangkan polisi lainnya menuntun Gato menuju mobil polisi di luar rumah keluarga Tamonaka.

"Sialan! Jika saja kau tidak ada, aku pasti sudah membayar hutangku dan tak akan dikejar lagi!" rutuk Gato ketika melewati Sasuke yang tetap di posisinya.

"Ya, kaupun juga tak akan di kejar oleh __mereka__ di penjara," balas Sasuke.

Inari memperhatikan pamannya yang di bawa pergi oleh beberapa polisi, ia menarik tangan Sakura agar mendapat perhatian dari gadis itu, " _ _onee-chan__ , kenapa paman Gato pergi?"

Sakura berjongkok dan tersenyum, "Paman Gato akan pergi untuk waktu yang sangaaaaaaaaat lama, Inari jangan khawatir tentang paman Gato ya?"

Inari menggigit bibirnya dan perlahan mengangguk pelan. Ia sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda bermata tajam dengan pamannya yang seram itu tapi ia merasakan hal aneh. Mungkin perpaduan antara kecewa, sakit hati, takut dan bersyukur.

"Nah, jadi Inari tetap mau sarapan bersama dengan __onee-chan__ kan? __Onee-chan__ akan sarapan di kedai yang enak loh,"

"Aku mau, tapi ayah.."

"Ayah Inari juga sedang pergi jauh, karena dia sedang mengumpulkan harta karun yang besar untuk diberikan ke Inari suatu saat nanti!" jelas Sakura cepat.

"Ayah itu...selalu saja pergi tanpa pamit," gerutu Inari polos. Ia mencebik bibirnya menggemaskan.

Berbohong. Sakura tahu jika berbohong bukanlah hal yang baik tapi mustahil kan jika ia mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa ayah kebanggaan bocah polos ini telah di bunuh oleh pamannya sendiri?

Dan Sakura pun yakin jika nanti, Inari akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Mungkin bukan sekarang tapi nanti, walau secara pasti tidak tahu itu kapan.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sekarang berbicara dengan Inspektur Gaara, juga Sakura yang tengah menghibur Inari. Dari tadi, sebenarnya ia penasaran, kenapa ia terus-terusan berada di sini padahal ia sudah tahu jika ia tak akan berguna.

"Naruto, kau ikut?" Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Naruto, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto hingga Naruto tiba-tiba merasa panas.

"EH? Eh? A-apanya?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan, "aku mengajakmu ke Ichiraku Ramen, aku benar-benar menyukai __ramen__ ekstra daging babi dan __naruto__ nya. Kau mau ikut?"

Naruto yang normal pasti akan berteriak, "TENTU SAJA! AKU JUGA SUDAH KELAPARAN DARI TADI!" tapi Naruto menggeleng pelan dan tertawa pelan.

"Ku rasa aku sudah terlambat kerja, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang,"

"Aku pergi dulu!"

"Naruto! Tunggu!"

"Iya, ada apa, Sakura- _ _chan__?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan ini, _'_ _ _hal yang menjadi awal harus diprioritaskan'__ , itu saja," Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Eh? I-iya..." walau Naruto sebenarnya bingung namun ia tidak bisa menampik rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menjalar ke pipinya.

.

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan darahnya?" tanya Sakura di perjalanan menuju kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

Tentu saja, sesuai janji Sakura, mereka membawa Inari ke tempat itu. Awalnya Hatsu tidak mengizinkan Inari pergi bersama mereka tapi setelah berusaha meyakinkannya dan juga status Sasuke sebagai detektif terkenal membuat ia mudah meng'iya'kan permintaan Sakura asal Inari pulang sebelum makan siang.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Inari, "Itu karena darahnya ada di sapu tangan, Kaiza muntah tapi menutup mulutnya," tatapannya semakin menajam saat melihat mata Inari yang menatapnya polos.

"Mungkin untuk menghargai adiknya yang di kamarnya?"

"Aa. Reaksi luminol juga ada di salah satu sapu tangan di kamar Gato tapi sebelum kau datang, dia mengatakan lututnya baru saja terluka, juga memperlihatkan lututnya walau itu sebenarnya bohong,"

"A-ano.." Inari menatap mereka dengan polos, mungkin juga karena tidak tahan dengan lirikan mematikan Sasuke, "ini mungkin tidak sopan...tapi apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?"

"EH?"

.

.

' _ _Hal yang menjadi awal harus diprioritaskan,__ '

Apa maksudnya? Naruto mengelus dagunya sambil berpikir di markas divisi dua.

Awal? Awal apanya? Ada banyak hal yang menjadi __awal__ untuk semua orang.

Biasanya, yang menjadi awal hari Naruto setelah bangun tidur adalah minum air putih, menyikat gigi, dan sarapan tapi hari ini ia tidak sarapan di apartemen karena ingin ramen di kedai Ichiraku. Tapi karena ada kasus di distrik __Kagemane__ yang membuatnya penasaran, ia tidak jadi sarapan.

 _ _Awal__ membuat ramen instan adalah merebus air lalu air itu di tuangkan di __cup__ ramen.

 _ _Awal__ bagi semua orang sebelum berangkat kerja dan sekolah adalah sarapan. Apa mungkin Sakura mengatakan itu karena ia sadar bahwa Naruto menahan lapar demi kasus pembunuhan itu?

Pasti karena itu! Oh astaga! Sakura benar-benar perhatian sekali dengannya! Ia secara tidak langsung mengingatkan Naruto untuk selalu sarapan setiap pagi!

' _ _Sakura__ -chan __manis sekali__...' pikir Naruto lalu tertawa sendiri, hingga diperhatikan polisi lainnya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya saat suara abstrak kembali terdengar dari perut, ' _ _harusnya aku tidak menolak ajakan Sakura__ -chan __tadi__...' sesalnya sembari mengelus perut.

"Oh! Hatake- _ _sama__!" salah satu opsir menyapa Kakashi, kepala divisi dua yang hendak keluar.

"Yo.." balas Kakashi malas karena opsir itu mencegahnya.

"Ini ada surat untuk Hatake- _ _sama__ , aku menemukannya di kotak surat," opsir itu memberikan surat putih yang langsung di ambil Kakashi.

"Aa, terima kasih,"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, ia pun juga dapat surat tadi pagi! Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu sih?

Pemuda pirang itu segera mengambil surat dari kantung celananya dan merobek amplopnya.

' _ _Mungkin dari Iruka__ ji-chan, __pasti dia ingin aku pulang ke desanya lagi__ ,' batin Naruto malas seraya membuka lipatan kertasnya.

Naruto membaca surat itu dengan seksama namun kemudian terlonjak kaget. Tidak, ternyata surat itu bukan dari pamannya...malah __mungkin__ dari seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah disangkanya.

Dan isi suratnya...

 _ _Sinar rembulan bersinar anggun__

 _ _Angin dingin tak membelai mahkotanya__

 _ _Melawan arus demi keadilan transparan__

 _ _Menjadi bahan celaan manusia__

 _ _Bunga keberanian di musim cinta__

 _ _Menjadi awal kebangkitannya__

 _ _Mencari keadilan sejati__

 _ _Di tengah kilauan keserakahan__

 _ _Salam cinta, Emeryx__

.

.

.

TBC

Hola, sedikit revisi dari Wincherry untuk chapter ini, chapter 4. Hehe, setelah Wincherry baca lagi, sepertinya kasus dalam chapter 4 kemarin sama sekali tidak masuk akal, ya lurd. Maafkan Wincherry, Wincherry telah merusak otak kalian.

Buat Mesailes : Yaps, terinspirasi dari novel terjemahan Jepang tapi lupa nama judulnya, ya lurd. Hehe, ketahuan ya? Bentar, maafkan Wincherry! Wincherry rasa itu lebih ke 'plagiasi' dari pada terinspirasi karena itu, Wincherry merubah kesaksian si Inari. Maafkan Wincherry ya, Wincherry telah mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Dan tolong banget, kalau ada kesalahan apapun dalam cerita ini. BERITAHU WINCHERRY, karena tanpa kalian, Wincherry hanya author childish yang gak tahu kesalahannya, hehehe. Kritik, saran selalu diterima. Flame? Asal bukan flame tentang pairing, AKAN WINCHERRY TERIMA SENANG HATI.


	5. Chapter 5

__The Best Team chapter 5__

 _ _Disclaimer__ __:__ __Masashi Kishimoto__

 _ _Warning__ __:__ __OOC, Aneh, typos everywhere, AU, gaje, alur berantakan dan kelambatan dll.__

 _ _Pairing__ __:__ __SasuSaku in romance, NaruSaku in friendzone__

 _ _Genre__ __:__ __Wincherry juga nggak tahu genrenya apa ini :)__

 _ _Summary__ __:__ __Team terbaik Jepang, terdiri dari Naruto, polisi dengan sejuta keberuntungan, Sakura sang ratu dalam ilusi, dan Sasuke si jenius abad ini bekerja sama dalam 'sebuah' dunia.__

 ** _ _ **Terinspirasi**__** _ _dari Magic Kaito 1412 (Magic Kaito) dan Detective Conan__

 _ _Story by Snowincherry__

 _ _Kebijaksanaan pembaca disarankan__

 _ _Don't Like Don't Read__

.

.

 _ _Sinar rembulan bersinar anggun__

 _ _Angin dingin tak membelai mahkotanya__

 _ _Melawan arus demi keadilan transparan__

 _ _Menjadi bahan celaan manusia__

 _ _Bunga keberanian di musim cinta__

 _ _Menjadi awal kebangkitannya__

 _ _Mencari keadilan sejati__

 _ _Di tengah kilauan keserakahan__

 _ _Salam cinta, Emeryx__

Itu adalah isi surat yang di terima Naruto minggu lalu.

Dikirimkan langsung oleh si Pencuri __Athena__ , karena tak ada alamat pengirim dan kantor posnya di sudut kanan atas amplopnya.

" _ _Aku...akan memberitahkanmu jika kau tahu siapa aku, Namikaze Naruto,__ "

Naruto menggeleng kencang, ' _ _sial, lagi-lagi tentang itu,__ ' pemuda pirang itu kembali membaca kertas lusuh yang di tangannya.

Surat __Emeryx__ yang sudah lusuh karena dibaca berkali-kali dan selalu di bawa kemana-mana.

 _ _Sinar rembulan bersinar anggun__

Naruto menatap bulan di balkon kamar apartemennya. Cuaca malam hari ini sangat cerah hingga sinar bulan bersinar terang di antara efek __light pollution__ di Tokyo. Tokyo memang ibu kota Jepang yang selalu sibuk tanpa memedulikan sekarang jam dua belas malam.

Rembulan...bulan. Sinar bulan hanya akan muncul saat malam hari. Apa maksud dari kalimat itu adalah __malam__?

Sialan. Jika seperti ini, harusnya dari dulu Naruto memperhatikan bab puisi di pelajaran Sastra Jepang saat sekolah.

"Tapi ada apa dengan malam? Apa karena malam adalah waktu __Emeryx__ mencuri?" Naruto berpikir keras.

Tunggu... Saat itu, ia bertemu dengan __Emeryx__. Pencuri sialan itu berdiri membelakangi bulan purnama sehingga bayangannya menelan wajahnya, dan tak diketahui apa dia perempuan atau laki-laki.

Tak pernah ada satupun petunjuk tentang __Emeryx__.

Mungkin maksudnya __malam__. Itulah yang Naruto putuskan.

 _ _Angin dingin tak membelai mahkotanya__

Mahkota?

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sembari memeras otak di kalimat ini. Apa yang di maksud dengan __mahkota__?

 _ _Emeryx__ hanya menggunakan topi tinggi hitam bukan hiasan kepala yang dihiasi banyak permata.

Naruto menguap lebar. Sial, dia mengantuk sekali.

Pemuda pirang itu meninggalkan balkon dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur, lagi pula dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini. Benar kan?

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan tunangannya yang fokus menonton film __horror.__ Mereka sedang menonton film __horror__ kesukaan Sakura di rumah gadis itu, bahkan untuk menghayati suasana, mereka sengaja mematikan lampu dan rumah itu benar-benar gelap.

Biasanya, gadis normal pasti akan berteriak atau memeluk kekasihnya saat hantu-hantu muncul tapi Sakura, jangankan berteriak atau memeluk dirinya, Sasuke bukannya berharap ia mendapatkan pelukan tapi ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kekasihnya adalah gadis normal yang masih takut dengan hal-hal remeh. Gadisnya itu malah melamun walau matanya fokus ke layar televisi.

Seraya menghela nafas, tangan Sasuke menepuk pundak mungil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Walau nadanya datar dan tak ada irama sama sekali tapi Sakura bisa merasakan kecemasan yang terselip diantaranya. Uchiha memang bukanlah orang yang pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya, pengecualian untuk ibunya Sasuke.

Sakura memperhatikan mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam, "Hei, jika saat itu kau tidak ada di sana...apa kita akan seperti ini Sasuke- _ _kun__?"

Sasuke balas menatapnya, "berhentilah mengoceh tidak jelas," dengan cepat, ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi lebar Sakura. Ingatan saat mereka masih berumur delapan tahun kembali berputar diotaknya.

"Kau demam," kata Sasuke, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dan meminta persetujuan Sakura, pemuda itu menggendongnya ala __bridal style.__

Sakura tampak ingin protes tapi diurungkan karena melihat wajah serius Sasuke. Dia memang merasa pusing sejak tadi namun ditahannya karena film yang di tonton mereka adalah film kesukaannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura menatap mata hitam Sasuke sebentar kemudian mengalihkannya ke langit kamarnya yang bercat __pink__ pucat. "Kau ingat kasus pembunuhan dua hari lalu?"

Tentu Sasuke ingat kasus itu. Kasus pembunuhan di toilet sebuah __cafe__ murahan di pinggir Tokyo. Korban bernama Hanzo, imigran gelap dari India dan pemilik __bar__ ternama yang gemar berjudi. Ditemukan dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa mengenaskan, penyebab kematiannya adalah lilitan tali di lehernya yang membuatnya tak bernafas dan tewas.

Pelaku yang bernama Darui memiliki motif membunuhnya karena Hanzo memberikannya bunga hutang yang besar dan tenggat waktu yang singkat.

"Hanzo adalah imigran gelap yang di bantu oleh __mereka__ , __mereka__ juga lah yang memberikannya modal untuk bisnis gelap seperti narkotika dan prostitusi tapi karena dia telah menghamburkan dan menggelapkan banyak uang, __mereka__ sudah lama mengejarnya,"

Sasuke menatap Sakura serius, "Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanyanya.

Sakura menghindari kontak mata Sasuke, "aku hanya ingat cerita lama," ia berguling ke kanan, memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Apa karena itu kau demam seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang dalam. Sakura tak menjawab, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku akan memesan makanan, tunggulah di sini,"

Sakura berguling menghadap Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar, "aku ingin ramen Ichiraku, ramen daging ya?" pintanya dengan binar di matanya.

"Tidak, aku akan memesan bubur,"

Binar Sakura langsung lenyap dan gadis itu langsung menarik selimut tebalnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa mendengar gumaman tidak jelas Sakura, seperti 'Pantat ayam sialan,', 'Aku benci bubur,', 'Kau tidak akan pernah kubukakan pintu lagi jika kau tidak membelikanku ramen sekarang,'.

Sasuke mendengus geli saat melihat kelakuan tidak jelas Sakura saat demam, ia menepuk kepala Sakura yang tenggelam di selimut, "Aku akan membeli ramen－" perlahan kepala Sakura mulai keluar dari selimutnya.

"－dan bubur," Sakura menggeram kesal dan segera melempar bantalnya ke Sasuke yang berjalan tenang menuju pintu kamarnya tapi Sasuke menghindar dengan baik, bahkan setelah Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura lagi.

Di balik pintu, Sasuke hanya menyeringai saat mendengar umpatan-umpatan kasar Sakura sebelum umpatan itu memelan dan menjadi rengekan karena pusingnya menjadi-jadi. Seringai itu menghilang saat ingatan saat mereka masih berumur delapan tahun kembali menghantamnya, ' _ _Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melindungmu__ ,'

Dan Sasuke keluar rumah untuk membeli ramen dan bubur.

.

.

.

Naruto menguap lebar dan mengacak rambut pirangnya. Sekali lagi, ia memperhatikan kertas lusuh itu.

 _ _Angin dingin tak membelai mahkotanya__

Mahkota selalu di pakai oleh anggota kerajaan. Raja, ratu, pangeran dan putri. Naruto berdecak malas, khayalannya mulai membumbung tinggi.

Sial. Dia masih belum mengerti tentang __mahkota__ itu...

Mata biru Naruto menjelajah liar ke kedai-kedai yang mulai buka saat malam. Penjual yang saling sapa dengan penjual lainnya, bau masakan yang mulai di racik tangan profesional, ibu-ibu yang bergosip sambil memilih bahan makanan, anak sekolahan yang berdebat tentang warna rambut...

Naruto tersenyum sendiri, inilah kedamaian yang ingin dia jaga dari tangan-tangan 'jahil' seperti __Emeryx__.

Tunggu... Iklan itu...

Naruto memicingkan matanya, meyakinkan bahwa dia tak salah lihat...

Di layar TV yang terpasang di gedung dekat pasar menampilkan sebuah iklan __shampoo__ dengan artis yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan mengkilap bak berlian.

"Rambut adalah MAHKOTA KITA! Karena itu jagalah mahkotamu dengan __shampoo__..."

 _ _Mahkota__...

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan tertawa keras. Tentu saja! Bagaimana dia bisa tidak memikirkannya?! Bagi manusia, rambut juga merupakan mahkota alami mereka!

Naruto menoleh lagi pada anak sekolahan yang sekarang membicarakan tentang perawatan rambut. Dan tersenyum lebar seolah memenangkan lotre senilai satu juta yen.

"Hoi, Naruto!"

Sial. Itu suara Kiba. Dan gonggongan berisik dari Akamaru. Tidak bertemu selama setengah tahun dan mereka tetap berisik seperti biasanya...

Dan jangan lupa ada Shino, si pecinta serangga.

Kiba tersenyum lebar, "Lama tidak bertemu ya? Kau mau ikut dengan kami? Kami ingin makan di Yakiniku-Q!" diikuti dengan gonggongan keras Akamaru dan sikap diam Shino.

"Err...sebenarnya..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin ya? Sialan kau, Naruto. Sudah lupa dengan teman lama?" tuduh Kiba cemberut, gonggongan Kiba mengikutinya dengan suara lebih keras, seolah ikut menuduh Naruto. Anjing memang selalu penurut dengan tuannya kan?

Naruto menghela nafas, berusaha sabar, susah jika punya teman seenaknya seperti ini.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku punya PR di sini," ada baiknya jika sekali-kali, ia jujur dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"PR apa?" Shino langsung merespon.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Janji kalian akan menolongku?"

Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Janji kau akan ikut bersama kami?"

Naruto balas mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya, aku janji,"

.

.

.

"Hooohh, Tamakiiii~ kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan? Aku menyukaimuuuu~ sayangnya kucing bodohmu itu menghancurkan segalanyaaaa~~"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar curhatan Kiba. Baru saja mereka duduk di kedai ini selama setengah jam tapi Kiba sudah mabuk berat, terus mengoceh tentang 'kucing sial', 'penolakan' dan 'Tamaki'.

"Hoi, Shino. Siapa itu Tamaki?" tanya Naruto penasaran, Kiba sekarang bernyanyi tidak jelas khas orang mabuk.

"Gadis yang disukai Kiba, Tamaki itu dokter hewan di __Pet Shop__ milik Hana- _ _san__ ," jelas Shino dengan nada suram biasanya.

"Oh, lalu kenapa dengan kucingnya?"

"Itu-"

"Kucing sialan itu buang air besar di sepatuku! Sialan! Aku ingin sekali menendangnya tapi Tamaki- _ _chan__ sudah memergokiku duluan! Hari ini memang sial!" Kiba langsung memotong dengan nada emosi dan kembali bernyanyi tidak jelas.

Naruto mendengus, memang bukan keputusan yang bijak untuk menuruti keinginan Kiba.

Ia dan Shino hanya memperhatikan Kiba yang kembali menyanyi tidak jelas, Naruto tidak berani minum sake sekarang karena ia masih menggunakan seragam polisinya dan Shino juga orang yang langsung gila jika minum sake seteguk, Shino tampaknya trauma dengan sake.

"Oh, apa yang kau maksud dengan PR itu?" tanya Shino tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menatap Shino dengan intens, mengacuhkan keributan yang di buat oleh Kiba dan sakenya. Ia tak bisa memberitahu tentang ini kepada sembarang orang, karena ini menyangkut __Emeryx__ , pencuri paling di cari abad ini, juga menyangkut tentang kepolisian Jepang dan juga mungkin...menyangkut masa lalunya.

Tapi ia percaya dengan Shino, bertahun-tahun ia sudah bersahabat dengan pecinta serangga ini. Dan Shino bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar rahasia orang karena ia tidak peduli, tidak seperti Kiba yang akan mengumbar rahasia orang lain dan rahasianya sendiri jika ia sedang mabuk.

Tapi Shino suka teka-teki dan mungkin sekarang, ia satu-satunya adalah orang yang bisa Naruto percaya.

"Aku punya PR dan harus segera memecahkannya, ini," Naruto mengeluarkan kertas lusuh itu dan Shino menerimanya.

Awalnya, Naruto khawatir bahwa Shino akan mencercanya tentang tulisan ' _ _Salam cinta, Emeryx__ ' itu tapi Naruto sekali lagi bersyukur bahwa Shino bukanlah sahabatnya yang suka ambil pusing.

 _ _Sinar rembulan bersinar anggun__

 _ _Angin dingin tak membelai mahkotanya__

 _ _Melawan arus demi keadilan transparan__

 _ _Menjadi bahan celaan manusia__

 _ _Bunga keberanian di musim cinta__

 _ _Menjadi awal kebangkitannya__

 _ _Mencari keadilan sejati__

 _ _Di tengah kilauan keserakahan__

 _ _Salam cinta, Emeryx__

Shino mengerutkan dahinya, ia sebagian besar sudah mengerti tentang maksud dari teka-teki yang berbentuk puisi ini, setengah jam setelah membacanya berulang kali, tapi ada satu baris yang membuatnya bangun.

 _ _Bunga keberanian di musim cinta__

Apa itu bunga keberanian? Dan apa itu musim cinta?

Naruto mengetukkan jarinya di meja pendek itu dengan tak sabar, "Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu apa maksudnya?"

Shino mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah dapat sebagian besarnya. Seperti ini, __sinar rembulan__ berarti adalah bulan yang bersinar hanya saat malam. __Mahkota__ , aku tak tahu ini benar atau salah tapi menurutku, maksud mahkota ini adalah rambut, semua orang memiliki mahkotanya sendiri yaitu rambut. Lalu pada baris ketiga, __melawan arus demi keadilan transparan__ itu berarti subjek ini mencari keadilan yang murni dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat dan bahkan ia rela untuk menjadi bahan omongan masyarakat hanya untuk itu," jelasnya panjang lebar dan membuat Naruto menganga.

Ini pertama kalinya, ia mendengar Shino banyak bicara, bung!

"Kenapa?"

"Eh..eh...tidak, lanjutkan saja, Shino!"

Shino menghela nafas, "Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah b _ _unga keberanian di musim cinta__ ini, aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari __bunga keberanian__ dan __musim cinta__ ,"

 _ _Bunga keberanian__...

Rasanya Naruto pernah mendengar itu...

.

.

.

Sudah berapa hari ini? Sehari? Dua hari? Seminggu? Dua minggu?

Ah. Tiga minggu.

Ya, sudah tiga minggu sejak Naruto mendapati surat itu.

Dan tiga minggu juga, polisi divisi dua tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan berarti.

Dan ia masih tidak tahu maksud dari kalimat ' _ _bunga keberanian di musim cinta'.__

Walau ia tidak tahu maksudnya tapi kalimat __bunga keberanian__ terasa familiar.

"Paman! Paman!" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menunduk, mendapati anak kecil berusia sekitar tujuh hingga delapan tahun menarik-narik celana seragamnya. Menatap mata hitam bocah itu yang berbinar, jari telunjuk bocah itu mengarah ke seragam Naruto di bagian dada.

Naruto melirik seragamnya sebentar dan sadar apa yang di tunjuk oleh bocah itu. Sebuah lencana kepolisian Jepang, bunga sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena bocah itu hanya terus-terusan menunjuk lencana itu.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan memakai lencana itu juga!" bocah itu tiba-tiba berteriak semangat, nyaris membuat Naruto terjungkang dari kursinya.

Sialan! Suara anak ini nyaring juga!

Tapi Naruto mengerti, ia mengerti perasaan bocah ini yang sedang semangat-semangatnya bermimpi untuk masa depan. Dulu saja, ia pernah bermimpi ingin menjadi Perdana Menteri kan? Tapi sekarang, ia menjadi polisi divisi dua, bukan menjadi anggota partai untuk mengejar impian polosnya.

"Kau ingin menjadi polisi? Polisi yang seperti apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada semangat.

"Uhmm..." bocah itu tampak berpikir sebentar, "...polisi yang akan menangkap seluruh penjahat dan menjadi pembela keberanian di Jepang!" teriaknya penuh semangat dan mereka berdua mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari beberapa pengunjung kedai ramen ini.

"Seperti lambang bunga itu! Bunga sakura yang melambangkan keberanian dan keadilan. Bunga itu juga menggambarkan orang yang kuat, gagah, tegas dan berwibawa!" bocah itu kembali menunjuk lencana Naruto.

 _ _Bunga sakura yang melambangkan keberanian dan keadilan...__

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Bunga... Keberanian! Tentu saja ia merasa __familiar__ dengan itu! Itu adalah soal __test__ masuk kepolisian! Makna dari lencana berbentuk sakura selalu menjadi salah satu soal yang ada di __test__ masuk kepolisian!

"Udon! Ibu mencarimu kemana-mana! Kenapa kau malah menganggu orang sih?" seorang wanita berambut cokelat menghampiri bocah itu dan menjewer telinga bocah yang ternyata bernama Udon. Udon hanya meringis dan pasrah karena telinganya sudah ditarik-tarik.

Mata cokelat wanita yang memiliki rambut sama seperti Udon itu mengarah pada Naruto dan langsung membungkukkan badannya, "Maafkan anak saya! Dia memang suka sekali menganggu orang lain! Apa dia menyusahkan anda?" tanya wanita itu terburu-buru.

Naruto memasang senyum lebar dan menggeleng. "Tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak menganggu kok!" netra Naruto beralih kepada Udon yang masih mengelus telinganya yang memerah. Udon balas menatapnya dengan berani.

Naruto terkekeh dan mengacak rambut cokelat Udon, "Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menjadi polisi yang baik, gagah, berani dan adil seperti lambang bunga sakura ini!"

Udon tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kencang.

 _ _Bunga keberanian adalah bunga sakura...__

Naruto menyeringai senang. Setengah kalimat telah dipecahkan, hanya saja tinggal... __musim cinta__.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Dia benar-benar tidak peka!" teriakan seorang mahasiswi yang tampaknya baru saja pulang dari universitas, membuat Naruto tibat-tiba tertarik mendengarnya.

Suasana sore itu seperti biasa. Ramai karena banyak anak sekolah dan orang kantoran yang baru pulang, juga ibu-ibu yang berbelanja untuk makan malam. Yeah, pasar memang selalu ramai.

"Tidak," teman mahasiswi berambut panjang itu menggeleng dan tersenyum malu-malu, "maksudku, walau Shanici tidak peka seperti itu tapi sebenarnya dia perhatian sekali, dia membelikanku gantungan kunci yang kuinginkan kemarin,"

Mahasiswi berambut kuncir kuda itu menggeleng kencang, "aku tahu dia memang perhatian tapi sampai kapan hubungan kalian seperti ini? Ayolah Rin- _ _chan__! Kau harus lebih keras dalam merebut hati Shanici- _ _kun__ itu!"

Gadis yang berambut panjang tersenyum mendengarnya dan yang berkuncir kuda itu melanjutkan, "Padahal aku ingin melihat kalian segera meresmikan hubungan kalian. Sekarang kan sedang musim semi, musim romantis yang pernah ada. Membayangkan kalian bergandengan tangan di antara bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran. Pasti romantis sekali kan?"

"Tentu saja! Musim semi memang identik dengan romantisme remaja! Tidak salah jika banyak yang menamainya __musim cinta__ ,"

Musim cinta...

Naruto berjengit saat kata-kata itu masuk ke telinganya.

 _ _Musim semi__ juga dinamakan __musim cinta__...

Bunga keberanian di musim cinta...

Bunga keberanian adalah bunga sakura, kebanggaan negara ini.

Dan __musim cinta__ adalah musim semi yang dimana pohon sakura mekar dan menimbulkan kesan romantis.

Apakah kalimat itu berarti __sakura di musim semi__?

Berbicara tentang sakura. Ah, Naruto jadi merindukan pesulap cantiknya. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Sakura ya kalau sore-sore seperti ini? Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak

 _ _..."Sakura, namaku Haruno Sakura,"...__

Tiba-tiba sebersit ingatan melintasi Naruto. Haruno Sakura itu...artinya __Sakura di Musim Semi__ kan?

Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

 _ _Itu tidak mungkin! Mustahil__ Emeryx __brengsek itu adalah Sakura__ -chan __yang cantik!__

Yeah! __Dan Sakura__ -chan __bisa saja adalah__ Emeryx! __Dia pintar sulap, bodoh__!

Tiba-tiba, suara asing dari pikirannya yang lain menyahut keras.

 _ _Mustahil! Mustahil! Aku percaya Sakura__ -chan __ku tidak mungkin__ Emeryx!

 _ _Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Emeryx sialan itu? Kau baru saja bekerja menjadi polisi beberapa bulan yang lalu!__

 _ _Tapi tetap saja Sakura__ -chan __bukanlah__ Emeryx __walau namanya adalah__ Sakura di Musim Semi!

 _ _Bruk!__

Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal itu, Naruto menabrak orang yang baru saja keluar dari __supermarket__.

"Loh? Naruto ya?" sapa orang yang di tabrak Naruto itu.

Dan yang di tabrak oleh Naruto itu Sakura! Sakura yang sedari tadi menjadi perdebatan antara hati dan otaknya.

Sakura tampak manis walau hanya di balut dengan kaos panjang putih dan __sleeveless__ merah marun dan celana hitam pendek selutut, ia juga memakai topi baseball dan semua rambutnya tak terlihat sehelaipun. Di tangannya terdapat satu kantung plastik besar, hasil belanjaannya.

Tapi bagi Naruto, penampilannya Sakura tampak seperti __Emeryx__. Entah dari sudut mananya.

"Ha-hallo, Sakura- _ _chan__! Kau baru saja berbelanja?" tanya Naruto gugup. Keringat mulai membasahi dahinya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum, "ya, aku baru saja membeli daging. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, daging yang bagus akan segera habis,"

Naruto tertawa lebar, "ya! Itu benar!" Naruto tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa selain itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang du-"

"Tunggu!"

Sakura menahan tangan Naruto dengan tangan bebasnya, ia tersenyum ganjil saat melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau tampak terburu-buru," Sakura bertanya tenang walau Naruto mendengar ada nada __permainan__ di sana.

"Eh? Eh? Tidak.. Maksudku.. Ini sudah sore dan aku... Belum menyiapkan makan malam... Dan.. Dan..."

Sakura melebarkan seringainya, yang sialannya itu terlihat cantik bagi Naruto, "mata yang selalu ke sana ke mari, keringat dingin yang menetes deras, dan kaki yang selalu bergerak gelisah. Apa kau sedang berbohong?" Sakura melepaskan cekalannya dan mundur satu langkah dari Naruto.

Sakura membuka mulutnya . . .

" _ _Bunga keberanian di musim cinta__..." katanya seringan kapas.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu...?

"...benarkan? Namikaze... Bukan, haruskah kupanggil Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang?"

Dan Naruto harus mendengar nama itu lagi...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke? UDAH TAHU nih gimana cerita ini bakal kebawa kamana kan? Pasti udah pada tahu karena cerita ini mudah ditebak dan kacangan banget, ya kan? Huwahahahahaha. Akhirnya chapter ini kelar. Chapter ini yang paling mudah selain chapter 1 kemarin, wkwkwkwkwk.

Dan Snowin gak akan bosan minta kalian selalu mengoreksi apa kesalahan Snowin di cerita ini, saran, kritikan bahkan flame akan selalu Snowin terima dengan senang hati karena cerita ini memang banyak sekali kekurangannya :D dan selalu butuh kalian untuk mengoreksi segala kesalahan cerita ini. Mau berteman dengan Snowin? Itu ada idline Snowin di bio, Snowin gak galak kok :D selalu mau berteman dengan siapa saja


	6. Chapter 6

__The Best Team chapter 6__

 _ _Disclaimer__ __:__ __Masashi Kishimoto__

 _ _Warning__ __:__ __OOC, Aneh, typos everywhere, AU, gaje, alur berantakan dan kelambatan dll.__

 _ _Pairing__ __:__ __SasuSaku in romance, NaruSaku in friendzone__

 _ _Genre__ __:__ __Friendship, Action, Mystery, Romance__

 _ _Summary__ __:__ __Team terbaik Jepang, terdiri dari Naruto, polisi dengan sejuta keberuntungan, Sakura sang ratu dalam ilusi, dan Sasuke si jenius abad ini bekerja sama dalam 'sebuah' dunia.__

 ** _ _ **Terinspirasi dari Magic Kaito 1412 (Magic Kaito) dan Detective Conan**__**

 _ _Story by Snowincherry__

 _ _Kebijaksanaan pembaca disarankan__

 _ _Don't Like Don't Read__

.

.

.

Naruto kecil mengayunkan badannya lebih cepat di ayunan itu. Memandang sedih anak-anak sebayanya yang satu persatu di jemput oleh orang tuanya. Hari memang sudah sore, kebanyakan ibu-ibu akan menjemput anaknya setelah berbelanja untuk makan malam atau ayah yang menjemput anaknya setelah pulang dari kerja.

Naruto tak pernah di jemput oleh siapapun, ia selalu ke taman ini sendiri untuk bermain dan akan pulang ke rumah sendiri juga. Iruka __Ji-chan__ selalu sibuk bekerja dan Hiruzen __Jii-chan__ tak bisa menjemputnya di taman ini.

Dia juga tidak pernah di jemput ayah atau ibunya.

Karena ia tidak memiliki orang tua... bahkan Naruto tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya di piringnya yang sudah kosong.

Hiruzen mengangkat alisnya heran, biasanya cucu angkatnya ini akan menceritakan banyak hal. Tentang apa saja, tentang temannya yaitu Kiba, Shino dan Akamaru, ramainya taman dan pasar yang selalu ia lewati atau bahkan makan malam yang baru saja mereka santap. Tapi kini, Naruto benar-benar diam dan tidak membuka mulutnya, membuat Hiruzen berpikir bahwa cucu angkatnya itu sedang sakit.

" _ _Jii-chan__..." suara kecil Naruto menganggu konsentrasi Hiruzen yang mencuci piring bekas makan mereka. Hiruzen hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai balasannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak punya ayah dan ibu?" tanya Naruto pelan. Takut menyinggung perasaan kakeknya.

Hiruzen menghela nafas, "sudah kubilang kan? Beberapa tahun yang lalu-"

"Itu bukan yang ingin kudengar, __jii-chan__! Aku tahu kalau mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan! Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu siapa ayah dan ibuku...seperti apa mereka? Apa mereka baik atau jahat? Apa mereka cantik dan tampan? Atau apa aku lebih mirip ayah atau ibu?"

Hiruzen berbalik dan menatap mata biru cerah Naruto, "kau akan mengetahuinya setelah dewasa nanti,"

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah besar, jii-chan! Aku selalu pulang sendiri saat teman-temanku selalu di jemput orang tua mereka!"

Hiruzen terkekeh, suara serak akibat umurnya mengalun di dapur kecil itu hingga membuat Naruto kecil merengut.

' _ _Memangnya apa yang lucu?__ ' batin Naruto kesal.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah lebih dewasa dari sekarang," pria tua itu kembali mencuci piring kotor mereka.

.

.

...dan dua bulan kemudian, Sarutobi Hiruzen dinyatakan meninggal karena bunuh diri.

.

.

Mata Naruto melirik kesana-kemari. Merekam segala sesuatu yang baginya terlihat mencurigakan di otaknya. Tapi ruang tamu ini ****terlihat**** normal. Sofa berbentuk L dengan warna merah __maroon__ yang nyaman, televisi flat yang menayangkan __reality show__ , meja kecil di depan sofa juga foto sebuah keluarga kecil tergantung manis di dinding.

Kenapa rumah Sakura terlihat sederhana sekali? Tidak terlihat seperti rumah pencuri yang mencuri ****banyak**** batu berharga.

"Tidak ada yang aneh di sini, Naruto, setidaknya di ruangan ini," perkataan Sakura tiba-tiba mengagetkan Naruto.

Naruto berjengit, nyaris tersedak teh hijau hangat buatan Sakura. Ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika mengetahui identitas asli pencuri paling terkenal abad 21 dan pencuri itu mengajakmu ke rumahnya dengan tenang seolah ia tahu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa ****padahal**** kau adalah seorang polisi, bukan hanya polisi biasa melainkan polisi divisi dua yang bertugas untuk ****menangkap**** pencuri sialan itu. Dan lebih menjengkelkannya lagi, pencuri itu menjamumu seolah kau hanya ****tamu**** biasa.

"Oh? Aku juga yakin kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kau, yang seorang polisi divisi dua dan ****harusnya**** menangkapku malah duduk nyaman di sini dan meminum tehku," lanjut Sakura dengan senyuman lebar.

Naruto hanya memperhatikannya, tidak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Ia bahkan tidak ada bicara lagi semenjak Sakura mengajaknya ke rumahnya. Ia hanya diam dan mengikuti gadis itu.

Karena semua pikirannya hanya tertuju dengan satu hal. ****Uzumaki Naruto****... bagaimana bisa, gadis ini tahu nama aslinya? Nama terkutuk yang tak ingin ia ingat-ingat. Nama marga yang berhasil merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua serta kakek angkatnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto. Nadanya kelam seolah keceriannya telah ditelan habis oleh kegelapan.

Sakura memiringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, bukan senyuman tulus bagi Naruto yang sekarang menganggap gadis itu adalah orang yang paling berbahaya.

"...itu hanya nama, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu setegang itu, seharusnya kau bangga dengan marga itu,"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, apa yang harus dibanggakan dengan nama itu? Marga yang telah membuatnya tak pernah bertemu orang tuanya, membuatnya tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu, membuatnya tak pernah bisa melihat ayahnya bangga karenanya dan lebih parahnya membuat Naruto kehilangan kakek yang paling ia sayangi.

Jadi apa yang dibanggakan dari marga yang telah membuat Naruto nyaris putus asa dulu?

"Dari mana kau tahu soal nama itu?"

"Apa yang tidak diketahui oleh pencuri __Athena__?"

Suara Sakura terdengar pongah, menunjukkan kemenangan yang kental hingga membuat Naruto muak tapi ekspresi gadis itu kembali datar dan tak terbaca lima detik kemudian hingga Naruto bertanya dalam hati, kemana sikap dan suara pongah itu?

"Aku juga tahu tentang peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuamu,"

Suaranya tenang dan penuh permainan, mengingatkan Naruto akan suara khas pencuri __Athena__. Tapi Naruto dengan imajinernya, merasakan air dingin yang menyiram tubuhnya hingga membuatnya gemetar.

Inilah rahasia terdalamnya. Kematian orang tuanya. Peristiwa yang paling ia kutuk seumur hidup.

Sakura semakin menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang gelisah, "aku juga tahu peristiwa itu bepengaruh dengan kehidupanmu,"

"Uzumaki-"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, Sakura menatapnya kaget namun kembali ditutupnya.

"Kenapa kau harus marah dengan nama itu? Itu adalah nama yang diberikan orang tuamu, Uzumaki Naru-"

"Sakura- _ _chan__! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama sialan itu! Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto! Lagi pula, apa kau tahu perasaanku saat orang tuaku dibunuh oleh ****mereka****?"

Wajah cerah Sakura mengelam, tatapannya menjadi keras hingga Naruto meneguk salivanya khawatir, karena wajah Sakura sekarang terlihat mengerikan, "kenyataannya aku tahu, Naruto. Aku tahu orang tuamu, aku tahu permasalahanmu, bahkan aku tahu masa lalumu hingga kau membenci ****mereka**** ," sedetik kemudian, wajah Sakura kembali mencerah.

"O-orang tuaku?"

"Ya! Aku tahu siapa itu Kushina- _ _san__ dan Minato- _ _san__ tapi tentu saja informasi ini tidak gratis. Kau tahu kan? Selalu ada __give and take__ ,"

" _ _Gi-give and take__?"

"Tentu," Sakura melirik cangkir teh Naruto, "karena tehmu sekarang sudah habis, kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya kan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura riang. Mata beningnya melirik pintu rumahnya, mengusir Naruto secara halus..

Apa ini? Sakura mengusirnya? Setelah mengundang Naruto ke rumahnya, menjamunya sebagai tamu, memberikan informasi yang membuat perutnya terasa campur aduk sekarang ia mengusirnya?

Menggelikan sekali!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kebenaran itu? Kau pasti akan memberikannya padaku kan?"

Sakura bangun dari posisi duduknya, membereskan cangkir Naruto, "aku akan memberikanmu __give__ tapi __give__ itu tidak akan semudah ini, Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Sakura- _ _chan__!"

Kemudian, Sakura berbalik pergi sambil membawa cangkir bekas Naruto ke dapur. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruang tamu itu.

.

.

.

"Kau mengekspos dirimu terlalu banyak, Sakura," Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan itu saat Sakura memasuki dapur dengan cangkir bekas Naruto. Pemuda itu duduk tenang di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil meminum teh hijau buatan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya di cangkir Naruto, "aku tahu dia bodoh tapi dia juga salah satu kunci untuk menghancurkan ****mereka**** ," katanya pelan.

"Kau tahu dia bodoh tapi kenapa kau-"

Suara dering __smartphone__ milik Sakura menghentikan niat Sasuke untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, Sakura mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya, Sai? Kau sudah dapat informasinya?"

"..."

"Tentu saja. Kau ada waktu __free__ hari ini?"

"..."

"Ya, aku dan Sasuke- _ _kun__ akan ke sana malam ini. Terima kasih, Sai,"

Sakura mematikan teleponnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ceria, "sepertinya __give__ Naruto lebih cepat dari seharusnya,"

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Woah, setelah berkeliling fandom. Yah, wincherry berkeliling fandom kemana-mana aja, ya lurd. Dari Bleach, Boboiboy Galaxy, Final Fantasy, Rise of The Guardians x Frozen, dan ke Detective Conan, ini masih yang dalam kategori __anime-cartoon__. Akhirnya Wincherry kembali ke Naruto, dan langsung segera menyelesaikan fanfic ini.

Sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian atau tidak? Hm, pasti tidak. Fanfic nya lebih buruk dari yang kemarin-kemarin kan? Haha.

Dan wincherry sedang tidak mau ngebacod ria ya, jadi maaf belum bisa membalas review kalian tapi review kalian selalu mengena di hati wincherry kok! Jadi silahkan di review, follow atau fav agar Wincherry semakin bersemangat di ffn ini, karena Wincherry ada project lain ._.

Sudah, sudah. Kritik, saran bahkan flame (asal membangun) selalu Wincherry harapkan dari para readers sekalian.

Terima kasih~


	7. Chapter 7

_The Best Team chapter 7_

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning_ _:_ _OOC, Aneh, typos everywhere, AU, gaje, alur berantakan dan kelambatan dll._

 _Pairing_ _:_ _SasuSaku in romance, NaruSaku in friendzone_

 _Genre_ _:_ _Friendship, Action, Mystery, Romance_

 _Summary_ _:_ _Team terbaik Jepang, terdiri dari Naruto, polisi dengan sejuta keberuntungan, Sakura sang ratu dalam ilusi, dan Sasuke si jenius abad ini bekerja sama dalam 'sebuah' dunia._

 ** _Terinspirasi dari Magic Kaito 1412 (Magic Kaito) dan Detective Conan_**

 _Story by Snowincherry_

 _Kebijaksanaan pembaca disarankan_

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk tenang di meja yang telah di reservasi oleh sahabat mereka, suasana hangat dan menyenangkan selalu bisa mereka dapatkan dari restoran ini. Bau daging panggang yang tidak terlalu menusuk hidung, bau manis dari sausnya, pelayan yang dengan efisien dan cepat menuangkan air putih ke gelas-gelas serta lagu _Fur Elis_ _è_ yang dimainkan dengan khidmat.

Sakura duduk tenang dan sesekali membalas senyuman pelayan dengan senyumannya juga, sedangkan tunangannya, pelayan yang kedapatan mencuri-curi pandangan dengan tunangannya, Sasuke berikan sikap siaga.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit pucat, menarik kursi di hadapan mereka dengan senyuman yang tak sampai matanya. Pakaiannya sederhana namun dari melihat sekilas saja, semua orang akan tahu bahwa itu adalah barang-barang mahal.

Pemuda itu adalah Shimura Sai, salah satu sahabat mereka yang selalu memberikan informasi berguna.

"Apa kalian sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Sai dengan senyuman kosong biasanya. Sakura menggeleng dan Sasuke menatap Sai datar seperti biasanya.

" _Well_ , aku minta maaf jika terlambat tapi urusan ini benar-benar tidak bisa kutinggalkan lagi," Sai menepuk tangannya sekali dengan cara yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, Sakura memutar matanya dan melihat-lihat buku menu yang tak ia sentuh dari tadi.

Sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu, Sakura membuka mulutnya tanpa mengambil pusing respon Sai nantinya, "Kadang aku bingung kau akan berpihak pada siapa nantinya, Sai,"

Sai yang mendengar itu dari sahabat perempuannya hanya mengulas senyum, "kau sahabatku, Sakura. Sahabat selalu menjadi prioritas keduaku setelah kekasihku tapi kewajiban harus selalu kujalankan,"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kewajibanmu itu mungkin akan menjadi tantangan terjal kami," katanya tajam.

Mata Sai memancarkan kekosongan, "Aku selalu suka dengan kekhawatiranmu tentang masa depan, Sasuke tapi aku tahu apa yang kulakukan,"

Sakura meletakkan buku menunya, menghentikan pembicaraan yang akan berlangsung sengit ini dengan isyarat bisu. Gadis itu menarik senyum, "Apa kalian ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Sai dan Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

Setelah memesan makanan mereka dan diminta menunggu sekitar lima belas menit hingga setengah jam oleh pelayan yang sama. Sai menyerahkan amplop besar untuk Sakura.

"Semuanya ada di sini?" tanya Sakura pada Sai yang tampaknya telah melupakan pembicaraan sengit antaranya dengan tunangan Sakura.

"Semuanya, termasuk tentang harga asli bahkan rencana mereka untuk memamerkannya," bisik Sai pelan karena pembicaraan mereka berbahaya jika terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Berarti hadiah Naruto akan ada secepatnya,"

"Naruto?" tanya Sai pada Sakura seolah memastikan telinganya. Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Anak tunggal Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato yang kau cari dari dulu?" tanya Sai, tatapan matanya tidak sekosong tadi yang menandakan bahwa ia cukup tertarik dengan pembicaraannya kali ini.

"Ya, anak mereka. Kukira dia sudah mati karena perbuatan **mereka** tapi ternyata anak itu telah diselamatkan oleh Hiruzen- _san_ dan aku berharap dia mau membantu kita untuk menangkap **mereka** ,"

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan khasnya, "Seharusnya kau tidak usah mengajaknya, Sakura. Polisi itu bodoh, canggung dan jelas tidak bisa diandalkan. Segala usaha kita selama ini bisa berakhir karena dia,"

Sai mengangguk, "Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku memihak Sasuke. Kau sudah banyak memiliki sekutu, Sakura dan jalanmu sudah sangat mulus namun dengan kehadiran polisi yang bodoh dan canggung ini yang mungkin tidak mengerti dengan jalanmu, bisa saja membuat tujuanmu hancur,"

Sakura tersenyum, matanya memancarkan keriangan yang sungguh-sungguh, "Tapi aku harus tetap mengajaknya, Sai. Ia harus tahu tentang keluarganya,"

Sai menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya setengah tak minat, "Aku akan menyelidiki latar belakangnya jika itu yang kau inginkan, Sakura,"

Sakura tersenyum tiga jari dan mereka menunggu makanan mereka diselingi pembicaraan khas sahabat lama.

.

.

.

Naruto mengaduk kopi dinginnya dengan sedotannya tidak bersemangat. Seperti biasa, polisi divisi dua selalu santai dan tidak ada pembicaraan serius diantara mereka. Kerisuhan antara _Emeryx_ dan polisi divisi dua atau tindakan _Emeryx_ yang penuh pertanyaan kepada Naruto telah dilupakan dengan cepat, tenggelam dengan kasus-kasus lain yang dilimpahkan oleh divisi lain untuk divisi dua, seperti kasus pencurian permata yang terjadi minggu lalu, banyak yang mengira itu adalah pekerjaan _Emeryx_ namun _Emeryx_ selalu membuat kehebohan sebelum mencuri, jadi Kakashi menganggap pencurian itu adalah pencurian permata biasa.

Lagi-lagi perbincangannya dengan Sakura bergema di kepalanya.

Naruto tahu siapa **mereka** yang dimaksud Sakura. Manusia-manusia biadab yang paling Naruto benci seumur hidupnya. Ia tak pernah membicarakan tentang **mereka** kepada Kiba, Shino bahkan Akamaru, dendam seperti ini tidak bisa Naruto bagi kepada siapapun. Sahabatnya bahkan paman angkatnya tidak boleh tahu jika Naruto menyimpan dendam yang mengerikan dan ia akan sendirian lagi di dunia ini karena mereka takut.

Namun kini datanglah seorang gadis, yang dengan mudahnya mengobrak-abrik topeng cerianya. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang ceria dan penghangat ruangan akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Sakura tahu tentang **mereka** juga? Naruto bisa tahu tentang **mereka** karena ia memiliki hubungan dengan **mereka** sedangkan Sakura bukan tipe orang yang memiliki musuh selain polisi divisi dua. Apa mungkin pekerjaannya sebagai _Emeryx_ banyak mengundang musuh?

"Namikaze, ada surat untukmu!" seorang polisi senior memberikan sebuah surat kepada Naruto lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Naruto memperhatikan surat itu. Merasakan _deja vu_ lagi. Surat itu sama seperti surat yang pernah dikirimkan Emeryx dulu, tanpa ada keterangan kantor pos, tanpa ada identitas pengirim dan lainnya. Hanya ada tulisan Namikaze Naruto, namanya.

Sial. Jangan katakan kalau ini...

Naruto segera merobek surat itu, mengeluarkan kertas dalam amplopnya dan membaca sederet kalimat.

 **Hitung sampai sepuluh dan kau akan terkejut.**

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Permainan apa lagi yang dibuat Sakura? Naruto tahu dari isi surat yang sombong ini pasti dari Sakura, si _Emeryx_. Namun akhirnya Naruto menutup matanya dan mulai berhitung dalam hati.

Satu...

...Dua...

Suara polisi-polisi yang tertawa masih berdengung di kepala Naruto.

..Tiga...

...Empat...

Aroma kopi yang baru saja diaduk...

...Lima...

...Enam...

Suara hentakkan sol tebal sepatu polisi dengan lantai mulai samar terdengar...

...Tujuh...

...Delapan...

Tidak ada lagi suara mereka yang bersahutan...

...Sembilan...

...Sepuluh...

" _Lagi-lagi_ , Emeryx _beraksi_!"

Naruto membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar itu. Melihat sekelilingnya yang berdiam kedepan, fokus pada satu objek, televisi besar yang sedang menyiarkan suatu berita.

Berita tentang... _Emeryx_!

Jadi keheningan yang dirasakan Naruto tadi itu karena mereka, semua polisi diam memperhatikan berita tentang _Emeryx_? Naruto mendengus sebal.

" _Kami_ , Hon TV _baru saja mendapatkan surat_ Emeryx!" penyiar berita yang berambut pirang pucat dengan _style ponytail_ itu membacakan beritanya dengan lugas namun tak menampik ada binar kebanggaan di matanya.

" _Surat ini diterima oleh satpam kami bernama Tanaka Aoi sekitar pukul 11.39 waktu setempat. Silahkan lihat di layar_ TV _anda bagaimana isi surat Emeryx ini_ ,"

Layar TV berganti dari wajah penyiar berita menjadi gambar sebuah foto. Foto surat yang bertuliskan tangan. Surat itu berisi...

 ** _The Golden Topaz_** **akan jatuh kepada penyihir yang terlahir kembali saat Jepang bergejolak.**

Isi surat Emeryx itu, lengkap dengan tulisan ' _Salam Cinta,_ Emeryx' yang khas merupakan bukti absolut bahwa surat itu berasal dari _Emeryx_ , bukan sekedar akal-akalan stasiun TV agar rating mereka semakin meningkat. Sialan, stasiun TV ini menang banyak.

"Kenapa _Emeryx_ tidak memberitahu kita? Biasanya dia langsung memberitahu kita kan?" salah satu polisi bertanya namun tidak dijawab.

Layar _TV_ kembali menampilkan penyiar berita yang cantik itu, disebelahnya ada gambar sebuah batu cantik berwarna kuning bening yang berbentuk oval. Cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh batu itu membuatnya semakin cantik.

" _Kali ini incaran_ Emeryx _adalah_ The Golden Topaz, _batu_ topaz _dengan berat sekitar 393,58_ gr _dan akan dipamerkan di museum Tokyo dari tanggal 19-26 Januari nantinya sebelum dipamerkan di Sydney, Australia,_ "

"The Golden Topaz _sedang melakukan_ tour _dunia disponsori oleh perusahaan_ Guest Jewel, _dipameri di dua puluh satu negara yang berbeda. Semua masyarakat dunia diperbolehkan melihat_ The Golden Topaz _secara gratis karena tidak dipungut biaya apapun!_ "

" _Hal ini tentu saja memudahkan rencana_ Emeryx _untuk mencuri_ The Golden Topaz, _bukan?_ "

"APA YANG KUDAPAT DI SINI?"

Suara Inspektur Asuma menggelegar di ruangan. Seluruh polisi kalang kabut untuk pergi ke tempatnya masing-masing seperti bebek berantakan, seorang polisi yang cukup berani mematikan TV nya sebelum lari ke kursinya. Wajah keras Asuma menunjukkan bahwa ia marah dan kesal dipermainkan.

"Lihatlah apa yang kudapat sebagai inspektur di sini! Polisi yang masih bengong menonton _TV_ padahal musuh bebuyutan kita telah mengibarkan bendera perang," Asuma berkata dingin.

"Sudahlah, Asuma. Kau tidak boleh marah-marah pada bawahanmu sendiri,"

Hatake Kakashi muncul dengan gaya santainya, meredakan ketegangan yang dibuat Asuma di ruangan itu.

"Dari pada kau memarahi mereka. Lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu untuk konferensi pers nanti jam delapan malam di Hotel Ginza. Kau juga ikut ke ruanganku, kita akan membahas masalah ini,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakasih kembali ke ruangannya. Asuma melihat semua polisi di ruangan itu dengan tatapan menusuk sebelum mengikuti Kakashi.

... _"Aku akan memberikanmu_ give _tapi_ give _itu tidak akan semudah ini, Uzumaki Naruto,"_...

Ah ya. Bukankah Sakura berjanji akan memberikannya _give_?

Naruto melihat surat itu lagi baik-baik. Ada tulisan kecil yang awalnya tak disadari oleh Naruto. Hanya beberapa kalimat namun Naruto yakin itu adalah _give_ yang dijanjikan Sakura.

 _...Empat manusia namun hanya dua yang menjadi fokusnya berada di tempat yang berbeda._

 _Berharap sesudahnya menjadi setenang air namun itu adalah impian tak terwujud._

 _Hari besar akan tiba dan membawa perubahan bagi Jepang._

 _Salam cinta,_ Emeryx _..._

Hanya itu?

Naruto mengutuk dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Emeryx berencana mencuri permata _The Golden Topaz_ pada tanggal 19-26 Januari nanti, jadi masih ada waktu dua minggu sebelum kita menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Dari tanggal itu, bagaimana bisa kita tahu kapan pastinya dia mencuri itu?" Inspektur Asuma membuka keheningan diantara mereka. Di ruangan yang kecil itu hanya terisi empat orang, yaitu Kakashi, Shizune, Kurenai dan dirinya sendiri.

"Hm, ada waktu seminggu. Semua polisi tidak mungkin menjaga batu itu selama dua puluh empat jam selama seminggu, kita bisa-bisa kelelahan dan _Emeryx_ akan menghabisi kita semua," timpal Shizune, tangannya mencoret-coret _note pad_.

"Tenanglah, Shizune. Aku mendapat kabar dari perusahaan _Guest Jewel_ bahwa mereka juga membawa pasukan keamanan sendiri untuk menjaga permata itu, dan museum Tokyo memiliki CCTV di setiap ruangannya," Kurenai mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ya, CCTV itu terpasang di setiap ruangan kecuali toilet. Toilet ini bisa menguntungkan untuk pencuri sialan itu, dia bisa menyamar menjadi siapapun di toilet lalu melebur di kerumunan masyarakat nantinya," Asuma membantah pendapat istrinya sendiri.

"Ya, dan kita tidak bisa memperkecil kemungkinannya. Kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa Emeryx itu! Apa dia laki-laki atau perempuan?!"

"Kurasa dia laki-laki, larinya cepat sekali saat kita mengejarnya,"

"Tidak, kurasa dia perempuan. Ingat dia bisa berada di langit-langit rumah dua tahun lalu?"

"Benarkan? Kita bahkan tidak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan?! Kita tidak bisa memeriksa semua pengunjung nantinya! Itu membuat polisi kita kelelahan nantinya!"

"Ehem, tenanglah kalian semua," Kakashi yang diam dari tadi mulai bersuara. Mata malasnya menatap bosan tiga bawahannya di depannya.

"Shizune, apa kau sudah menghubungi Mr. James Oliver, ketua panitia _tour_ ini sekaligus tangan kanan _CEO_ perusahaan _Guest Jewel_? Jika belum, kita bisa bertemu dengannya di Restoran Sushi Ginza yang terkenal itu sekaligus makan malam besok, kita membutuhkan informasi tentang _The Golden Topaz_ sekaligus rencana timnya dalam pengamanan permata itu," Kakashi berucap lugas dengan nada menonton. Shizune mengangguk dan segera berjalan keluar untuk menghubungi asisten tangan kanan _Guest Jewel_ , meninggalkan tiga orang dalam ruangan sumpek itu.

"Asuma, Kurenai. Aku tidak membutuhkan informasi apa jenis kelamin _Emeryx_ sekarang, yang kubutuhkan adalah rencana kalian dalam penangkapan _Emeryx_ nantinya namun kulihat sekarang, sepertinya kalian belum siap jadi kita akan membutuhkan bantuan polisi amatiran sekarang,"

"Polisi amatiran?" tanya Asuma bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya tapi yang kuingat adalah dia punya rambut kuning jabrik dan tampang bodoh," jawab Kakashi.

"Maksudmu Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ah ya, mungkin itu. Kurasa dia berinteraksi langsung dengan _Emeryx_ di pencurian kemarin dan _Emeryx_ mengembalikan permatanya kepada dia kan?"

"Ah, benar. Lebih baik cepat panggil dia, Kurenai,"

Kakashi memperhatikan Kurenai yang keluar ruangan dan kembali lagi bersama pemuda berambut pirang dan berwajah bodoh, proposi tubuhnya standar seperti polisi kebanyakan dan jelas bukan polisi yang memiliki ide-ide cemerlang namun polisi ini dapat menarik perhatian si Pencuri _Athena_? Apa _Emeryx_ sudah buta?

"Apa kalian memanggilku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tidak sopannya. Ia bahkan berani menatap Kakashi secara langsung dan Kakashi sangat menghargai itu. Ia diam-diam menyeringai di balik maskernya.

"Jadi Namikaze Naruto, aku dengar kalau dalam pencurian sebelumnya Emeryx mengembalikan permata kepadamu. Apa kau bisa memberitahu ciri-ciri Emeryx kepada kami untuk memudahkan proses penangkapan kami nantinya," nadanya seolah memberikan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

Kakashi dapat melihat pemuda itu melirik ke sana kemari dengan tidak tenang, mungkin sedikit merasa terintimidasi padahal beberapa detik lalu, ia masih menatapnya dengan berani. Jelas, ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Apakah salah satu bawahannya ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang _Emeryx_?

Kurenai dan Asuma diam di belakang Naruto, tidak berniat memecahkan keheningan yang mencekam yang mengudara diantara mereka. Asuma bersiap dengan _note pad_ nya, siap menulis informasi apa saja yang diberitahu Naruto nantinya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, aku tidak tahu apa Emeryx itu perempuan atau laki-laki karena sepertinya dia memakai alat pengubah suara tapi dari postur tubuhnya, umurnya diantara dua puluh hingga empat puluh, hanya itu yang kutahu,"

"Itu saja?" Kakashi berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kecewa saat Naruto mengangguk.

"Asuma, Kurenai. Kalian persiapkan strategi penangkapan Emeryx, aku harus mendengar rencana kalian satu jam sebelum konferensi pers nanti," sepasang suami istri itu mengangguk dan melesat keluar. Naruto berdiri diam di sana sedangkan Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat darah Naruto terasa terhisap dari pipi-pipi kucingnya.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, opsir,"

.

.

.

Naruto memilih berbohong. Semuanya.

Karena selama informasi tentang **mereka** masih ada di tangan Sakura, ia tidak akan sudi untuk menendang Sakura ke penjara.

 **Mereka** , Sakura, orang tuanya, kakek angkatnya, pencurian, insiden itu, pembunuhan dan ditambah sikap aneh kepala divisinya, Hatake Kakashi.

Semua itu ingin membuat kepala Naruto pecah tapi Naruto sadar, jika ia ingin kabut dalam dirinya perlahan-lahan menghilang, ia harus tahu apa jawaban teka-teki ini.

 _...Empat manusia namun hanya dua yang menjadi fokusnya berada di tempat yang berbeda._

 _Berharap sesudahnya menjadi setenang air namun itu adalah impian tak terwujud._

 _Hari besar akan tiba dan membawa perubahan bagi Jepang._

 _Salam cinta,_ Emeryx _..._

Itulah _give_ yang diberikan _Emeryx_ dan Naruto memiliki waktu empat belas hari.

.

.

TBC

.

.

So, bagaimana kabar kalian? Sorry banget, snow ngelantarin fic ini, snow terkena WB parah dan butuh solusi biar nggak WB mulu, udah 2018 dan fic ini belum maju-maju T.T

Makasih ya sudah menyempatkan baca, review, saran, kritikan bahkan flame (asal itu membangun) selalu ditunggu oleh Snow. Bye!


End file.
